The Reason We Met
by kirashiki
Summary: Two strangers meet and later realize they need each other more than they originally thought. AU Richonne
1. Chapter 1

Michonne listened to the incessant creaking of the obviously worn bed. It was stopping her from feeling anything but annoyance. Though, she was sure that even had there been silence, she wouldn't be feeling any better; this guy was just all around unfortunate. He wasn't well endowed nor did he know what the fuck he was doing, it took everything in her not to just say 'Fuck it' and fall asleep on his ass.

Instead, she kept releasing those fake sounds of pleasure as he unrhythmically plunged into her.

She tried her best to stifle a yawn- honestly, she did, but he was so damn boring that she couldn't help herself.

Silently, she prayed that he would hurry up and cum so that he could get the fuck out of her apartment. A good night's sleep sounded magical right about now.

"Hey." She grabbed his attention dropping her act.

"Yea.." He grunted as he continued his movements.

"Are you almost done?"

"Yea, you close?" He grunted some more. He was near his climax, she could tell by his face.

' _As if..'_ she thought. "Sure, whatever. Just hurry up."

She honestly wasn't in the mood anymore so when he finally came, she pushed him off of her before he could collapse onto her.

"Thanks, you can go now." She said with her back turned.

"What? I thought we had a connection? You told me so at the party."

"Yeah, I also told you my name was Miranda. Guess what? It's not. Get out of my apartment." She said harshly, she didn't plan on ever seeing him again so she didn't care whether she hurt his feelings or not.

"Your name isn't Miranda?" He asked astonished. "You lied to me? You know what, it's fine, I still like you. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"The number I gave you is a fake too. Don't bother. Please leave."

The poor chump got dressed and left without another word and his dignity.

Michonne reached over to her dresser and pulled out her vibrator. Once again, she's have to please herself. No one seemed cut out for the job. She rolled her eyes before she took care of herself.

...

Michonne rose with the sun the next morning trying her hardest to avoid memories of her horrendous night. She walked into the bathroom taking a hot relaxing shower.

When she stepped out, she looked at the time on her phone and sighed. It was time to get another shitty day started. She hated her job almost as much as she hated her apartment. When she thought about it, she hated a lot of things. She hated her ex boyfriend Mike, she hated his new girlfriend Stephanie, she even hated her manager, actually, she didn't really hate her, she just didn't like her.

The day that she no longer had to work at Peletier's coffee shop, was the day she would dance naked in the streets. Boy, would that be the life.

But she didn't have a choice, she needed the money to pay her rent. Unfortunately for her, it was worth keeping.

She finished getting ready and drove her barely functional car to the coffee shop.

She waved happily at Sasha and Andrea once she spotted them, she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she was working with two of her favorite people today.

"Hey bitches." She said as she clocked in.

"Hey boo, and before you get to comfortable let me warn you that Lori is lurking around today so no gossiping." Sasha rolled her eyes.

"And she's being a complete bitch this morning." Andrea added.

Great, just want she needed, she really hated being micromanaged by lurking Lori.

Michonne had come up with the nickname for the manager and it just stuck, it was the perfect nickname for her.

She was the manager so they all expected her to sometimes hang around but Lori had a real annoying tendency to lurk over everyone's shoulder. It's like she didn't believe in personal space. How obnoxious.

"Fantastic." Michonne said unenthusiastically.

"She's doing some paperwork in her office though, so hopefully that keeps her away for some hours."

"Hopefully for my whole shift." Michonne said, "screw just some hours."

Andrea laughed. "One of these days, she going to hear you bitches and I'm going to laugh until I cry."

"I think she has a clue as to how I feel." Michonne snickered. "Anyway, I met this guy at that party last night and he was so fine that I had to take him home."

Sasha wiggled her eyebrows, "was he any good?"

"Girl, no. I didn't even get close." She rolled her eyes.

"You need to stop taking random guys home girl, one of these dudes gone fuck around and kill you. You know how many crazy people live in Atlanta?" Andrea asked only half joking.

"Well on the brightside, I won't have to work this shitty job no more."

They all laughed until someone cleared their voice from behind them.

They turned to see Lori with her arms crossed over her chest.

Michonne inwardly rolled her eyes. She was sick of Lori wearing those same tired ass polka dot heels.

"Less talking, more working. That would be much appreciated ladies."

"There were no customers so we were just catching up." Sasha said with a phony ass smile. Anyone who worked in the food industry had the phony smile perfected.

It was the smile all the employees wore when they were cursing the customers out in their heads.

"Well there's always something to do, don't just stand around talking, wipe the tables, clean the mirrors, something, anything!"

Wow, Andrea was right when she said Lori was in a bitchy mood today.

"Yes." Andrea said not bothering with the fake smile.

"We'll do just that." Michonne said.

"Well thank you." Lori said before clicking away with those damn heels.

"Bitch." Michonne muttered under her breath.

"Maybe that imaginary boyfriend she always talks about dumped her ass." Sasha said

"What makes you think he's imaginary?" Andrea asked

"Bitch it's been two years since we been here, have you ever seen that man? Cause I haven't!"

"Neither have I..."

"Well let's go pretend to work before we get chastised again."

Before they could split up. A man walked through the door, Michonne had to do a double take.

He was a looker, a feast for the eyes.

She looked to Andrea, then Sasha, they were also appreciating his beauty.

"Dibs." She said under her breath and Sasha clicked her tongue.

"Good morning ladies."

"Good morning." They said in unison.

Michonne was sure he was speaking but she didn't know what he was saying- she was too enamored with his sculpted jawline.

He had the face structure of a god.

She was brought back to the present when she felt Sasha elbow her.

"Oh sorry! Would you like to apply for a Peletier's coffee card? You can save 20% on your purchase today, signup is real simple."

"No thanks, I'm actually not looking to buy anything, is your manager in?"

"Oh...sure, let me run and get her."

She never had to run and get her because before she knew it, she heard the click of those heels slapping the floor.

Lori visibly tensed before summoning her most professional speaking voice.

"How may I assist you today sir?"

The mystery man sighed. "Lori, you left the house before I could explain..."

Michonne, Andrea and Sasha all rocked the same wide eyed look of surprise.

"He exists!" Sasha mouthed to them.

"Sir, I'm not aware of what you're talking about. Do you have any questions about the coffee?"

"Lori please."

"Sir if you aren't going to purchase anything, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Lori said.

"Fine." He said before turning to face Michonne. "I'd like one small cup of coffee please."

"That'll be $4.94."

"Five bucks for one small cup of coffee? Jesus. " he said as he handed her a $5 bill."

"Right? I said the same thing when I started here." Michonne laughed. "Here's your change."

"Keep it."

Lori waited until he took his seat in the far corner before pulling Michonne aside.

"What was that?"

"I'm not sure I understand your question..."

"Don't you ever tell the customers that you find our prices unreasonable that is very tacky."

"I said no such thing..."

"You alluded to it. You're supposed to encourage them to buy more, not make them feel like they're being ripped off. Now go back to work."

Michonne watched her disappear into her office with an upturned lip.

"One of these days, I'm going to spit in her face."

Sasha laughed loudly. "Girl you trippin, that's going too far!"

"Let me go check on our lovely customer."

She cleared her throat and strutted over to the table he was seated at.

"You enjoying your coffee sir?" She asked sweetly.

"I suppose. Thank you."

"Ok..."

He wasn't exactly a chatterbox. Michonne started walking away but his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"She could be rough right?"

Michonne turned back to face him. "Pardon?"

"Lori, I mean...I heard her talking to you... She can be pretty rough, I would know, she's my girlfriend..."

He took a slow sip of coffee.

"well ex girlfriend as of this morning, she dumped me." He laughed to hide the pain. "Since I'm the reason she's in a foul mood, I guess I owe you an apology."

Michonne smirked at him. How did Lori pull him? "I suppose you do."

"I'm sorry ma'am, for my girlfriend's nasty attitude this morning."

"Tell me your name and maybe I'll accept your apology."

Rick smirked at the spunky cashier and reached out his hand. "I'm Rick- Rick Grimes."

"Rick." She said slowly, it was definately a name she could picture herself screaming during the throes of passion.

"That's a nice name, I like it." She bit her bottom lip. She shook his hand firmly. "Well, Rick...let me know if you need anything."

"Hey hold on now, you not going to tell me your name?" He smiled as he asked the question.

"My name is on my nametag."

"Yes, I can see that, but I'm not sure about the pronunciation. "

"Michonne... " She said pointing to her name tag as she sounded out her name for him.

"Michonne..." He repeated. It was a nice name. Beautiful and unique. "That's a lovely name."

"Not as lovely as your accent." She flirted. Instead of getting back to work, she sat on the opposite side of the booth placing her arms on the table. "What is that accent? Where are you from?"

He smiled then looked down at the table bashfully. He was almost positive she was flirting with him...and if that were the case, she was damn bold.

"I'm from a small town about an hour out from here; Kings County."

"Never heard of it."

Rick laughed at her bluntness. "No, I wouldn't suspect you had. Not many people know it."

Michonne nodded her head slowly. "Well I have work to do, let me know if you need anything. "

"My receipt. You actually never gave it to me." He laughed nervously.

"Oh.." and sure enough when she went to the register, his receipt was still sitting on the receipt printer. She swiftly found a pen and scribbled her number on the back. She went to hand him the receipt and studied him as he looked it over.

His eyebrows rose slightly then he looked up at her.

She winked at him before strutting away.

He shook his head laughing at the bold cashier and pocketed the piece of paper.

She smirked as she felt his eyes on her. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be calling her soon.

"You smooth bitch!" Andrea whispered.

"Girl Lori already don't like yo ass, you better stop flirting with her man."

"No she broke up with him for whatever reason, he's fair game."

...

Michonne arrived back to her apartment after working a double and she was annoyed, exhausted and in need of a shower.

She cooked herself a quick dinner before everything as she hasn't eaten all day. She hated working from open to close but she needed the money. It was 10pm and she just wanted to sleep but she couldn't do that without a quick meal so when she ate her terrible excuse for spaghetti; next she showered quick then changed into her pajamas.

She laid in her bed and sighed. Finally something she didn't hate. Sure the bed was old, squeaky and due to be replaced- but it was still pretty comfortable.

"Ahhh." She said as the comfort nearly put her to sleep instantly.

Her phone alerted her that she was receiving a text message.

She sighed before looking at the phone to view the message.

' _Hey this is Rick from the coffee shop earlier, you up?'_

A slow smirk appeared on Michonne's face.

Suddenly, she wasn't so tired.

...


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she invited Rick into her apartment his mouth was on hers in a full on attack. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs securely around him. They ripped each other's clothes off feverishly as they engaged in their heated makeout session.

Rick practically slammed her on the kitchen table and ripped her jeans away from her. She didn't know if he was usually like this or if something happened with Lori but she liked it. If Lori were responsible for this beast of a man she'd make sure to thank her at work tomorrow.

Rick didn't waste anytime and he didn't pretend to be gentle. As soon as he pulled himself out of his jeans, he was fucking her right on her kitchen table. Fast and hard, just like she liked it.

She didn't have time for beating around the bush, she didn't even know him, she wanted him to fuck her, not make love to her; and that's exactly what he was doing.

Rick flipped her around on the table and fucked her hard from behind.

"Yes! Fuck me hard!" She called out over her shoulder. And he did just that.

"Ah fuck! You're gonna make me cum!" She screamed as he held her in place while he continued his movements.

"Yes! Oh god!" She came while shaking violently. He was near his own release.

"Cum in my mouth." Michonne growled.

Rick pulled out, letting her up.

She turned and got on her knees taking him into her mouth.

He grabbed the back of her head as she sucked his dick sloppily. He could've sworn his eyes rolled to the back of his head so far that they'd be stuck that way.

He grunted loudly as he came in her mouth, watching her swallow his cum nearly made him bust again.

Michonne wiped her mouth before standing to retrieve her clothes.

"God, you're amazing." Rick said in awe as he watched her naked body strut across the room collecting her clothes.

She dressed herself fully while he was just getting his jeans back on.

Michonne threw him his white t-shirt before speaking.

"Thanks for that...

"No problem, I needed that too. I'm sorry for being so rou-"

"-you can leave now."

Rick froze in place at her words. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me loud and clear cowboy."

Rick scoffed.

Was she really kicking him out? After that?

"Really? Just like that?"

"Really." She said seriously. "What, did you want to cuddle and talk about life?"

"Well... I-"

"Wait... is this your first time having a casual hookup?" Michonne smirked.

"I've had plenty sex."

"Yeah but was this your first hookup?"

"I guess?"

"Ok... sit down."

Rick sat awkwardly at the table and she joined him.

"If you want to talk, let's talk. There is actually something I'm curious about. " she said

"What're you curious about?"

"Why'd you text me?"

"I needed release."

"You couldn't get that from Lori?"

"No... I told you she dumped me."

"What's the real reason?" She eyed him suspiciously.

She knew his type. He was a good boy and there had to be a real reason he contacted her, a complete stranger.

"This evening, she told me why she wanted to break up. She's been sleeping with my bestfriend... all this time I thought it was something I did. I wanted to get even."

Michonne burst out laughing at him.

He looked at her confused. Which part did she find funny? The part where he was cheated on or the part where he claimed he wanted to get even?

"What's funny?"

"Your situation. It's hilarious. Who could have guessed Lori had not one but TWO men! Oh wait until I tell the girls."

"Hey now, don't go spreading rumors, and why is it shocking to you that Lori had a boyfriend?"

"Two boyfriends." She corrected. He shook his head at her amazed at her lack of sympathy for his situation. "And because she has a permanent stick up her ass and wears those ugly polka dot heels."

"Hey, I bought those." Rick frowned.

Michonne cracked up laughing.

"Go figure, Of course you did, you have no sense of style. You're wearing cowboy boots in 100 degree weather. Seriously..."

"What's wrong with my boots?"

"Oh come on, don't make me insult you after you just gave me good dick."

Rick blushed at her crass comment.

"So um, anyways." Rick cleared his throat. "Can I stay here the night? I kinda can't go back home."

"If you pay me."

"Pay...you?"

"One hundred bucks. You won't find a room around here for cheaper. Take it or leave it."

"Damn woman alright. Here." He took his wallet from his jeans and handed her the money.

"So...how old are you?"

"Don't ask me personal questions or I'll make you leave. You sleep on the couch. Goodnight."

...

Rick was gone before she got up that morning, thankfully. He seemed like the clingy type and she hated clingy.

She got ready for work and left at her usual time.

Another boring repetitive start to a boring work day.

As soon as she entered the coffee shop. Lori was waiting for her. She pulled her to her office and freaked out.

"You forgot to close your register last night, I don't need you making rookie mistakes. Get it together!"

"Sorry." Michonne said in an annoyed tone. _'That's why I fucked your man'_ she thought devilishly.

"Go clock in."

"Yes madam." She mocked as she went to clock in. She sighed as she looked at today's schedule. She was going to be stuck with Jessie and Jadis for at least half of her shift.

She went from working with two of her favorites to two of her least favorites. She would be alone for two whole hours before anyone else was due to arrive. Well excluding Lori, she never included her because she didn't do anything helpful. Her sole purpose was to give them hell.

Lori was doing more paperwork, maybe if she hadn't nagged all day, she could've gotten it done but nooooo she had to micromanage them to death. Michonne didn't feel bad that she was behind on the paperwork, it was actually quite funny.

She snickered to herself as the door opened.

In walked Rick, the guy from last night.

He must've been looking for Lori again.

Michonne gave him a once over and he looked even better than last night, he was rocking some expensive looking navy blue suit that made his eyes stand out. She didn't know much about fashion but she knew he looked like some kind of model she'd see on the cover of a magazine

"Good morning." He said in that oh-so charming accent of his.

"Morning, how can I help you? If it's Lori you're looking for she's in the back."

"I'll have the same thang as yesterday thanks."

"I take hundreds of orders a day, I don't remember what you had." She snapped

Rick tilted his head and squinted at her.

Why did she have to be such a smartass?

"Now, now...no need to get upset."

"It would be great if you ordered sometime this year."

"Small cup of coffee."

He handed her the five dollar bill remembering the price from the previous day. "Keep the change."

She handed him his coffee and watched him until he sat in the same spot as yesterday.

She grabbed the chemical cleaner and began wiping down the tables and Windows. She wiped them roughly as she hated doing it. She applied to be a cashier, not a fucking janitor. It pissed her off every time she had to do janitorial work.

"You seem to really hate your job." Rick said sipping his coffee.

He had been watching her for the past thirty minutes and to him, she looked miserable.

"I try not to make it obvious." She continued scrubbing.

"You have a shitty poker face, your mood is written all over your face."

She stopped what she was doing and brought one hand to her hip as the other remained planted to the table.

"Oh yeah? Can you read my face now?" She asked as she shot him an annoyed look.

He smirked before snickering at her.

He studies her expression before answering. "That look says, 'I'm trying my hardest to pretend I'm annoyed with you, hopefully you can't tell how bad I want you to bend me over and fuck me again.'" His smirk grew.

Michonne scoffed before slowly walking over to him. She leaned over his table and whispered. "Just because I let you fuck me once doesn't mean it'll happen again."

He trailed his finger over her hand.

"It's written all over your face darling. You can clench your jaw as tight as you want, I can see right through you. You want me." He stared into her eyes.

Michonne blinked quickly then swallowed hard.

"I can only imagine how wet you are picturing me fucking you."

"You should lower your voice before your girlfriend hears you."

"Girlfriend? I don't have one of those." He rose his eyebrows innocently. "You should let me eat your pussy." He licked his lips

One night with him and she turned him into a freak. Just great.

"Finish your cup of coffee." Michonne said before walking away.

He grabbed her arm and she turned around to look at him as if he was crazy, he removed his hand without being told. But she remained glued in that spot.

"Meet me in the bathroom." He whispered.

Michonne looked at him in shock, her mouth was hanging opened as she looked around the empty coffee shop.

There was no way she was having sex with this man in the bathroom stall of her workplace.

He got up and walked to the direction of the bathroom.

She didn't know how, but her feet must've had a mind of their own because before she knew it, she was following behind him.

She looked around one last time before entering the men's bathroom behind him.

She jumped into his arms as soon as the door closed behind them.

They kissed wildly as his hands cupped her ass holding her in place.

"Be quick." Michonne said between kisses.

Luckily for him, Michonne was wearing a skirt, that made this a lot easier.

Rick pulled himself from his jeans and moved her panties to the side entering her immediately.

They both moaned at the contact.

Rick pounded into her as she held onto him tightly.

Michonne pulled her shirt partially over her head dragging her bra with it and he had his mouth on her hard nipples in an instant.

Michonne threw her head back when he rubbed her clit with his thumb as he nibbled on her titties.

"Rick, please." She moaned quietly still very aware of where she was.

He came inside of her then lowered her to the ground.

"What about me?" Michonne whined panting.

"Shut up." He ordered as he went down to his knees and lifted her leg over his shoulder.

He didn't have time for teasing so he dived right in- he flicked her clit with his tongue before latching on and sucking it.

Michonne palmed the wall behind her needing something to steady her.

She rubbed her hands through Ricks curls as he ate her.

He moaned and it sent vibrations through her entire body.

She came shortly and he cleaned her up with his tongue.

She was breathing heavy as she straightened her clothes.

They walked out of the bathroom like nothing had happened.

Michonne looked around and thanked God no one was here.

"Why do you hate your job so much?" Rick asked when he arrived at his booth.

"I make $7.25 an hour and I deal with people swearing at me day in and day out...does that sound like an enjoyable job to you?"

"I reckon it sounds pretty awful."

"It is. Anymore questions?"

"Why don't you come work for me?"

"What, are you telling me you some kind of boss or something? Don't make me laugh."

He endured her mocking and just handed her his card.

'Grimes Construction'

She looked up at him shocked. THE Grimes Construction? Of course she knew of them. They had just done some work on her apartment building just last month. They were pretty much everywhere, it was the biggest construction company in Atlanta. They could be seen working on different sites all over the city. The annoying fucks. She had to admit he had a good thing going though.

"What do you say? I mostly work on contracts instead of the actual hands on construction, but I'm in dire need of an assistant. I assure you, money wouldn't be a problem. We can negotiate a price if you'd like."

"All of this, just to get in my pants again? Wow you're desperate. I'll admit the offer sounds like one I shouldn't turn down, but you're borderline creepy so no thanks."

"Now darling, we both know that I don't need to offer you a job to get in your pants, all I have to do is ask. Don't pretend we didn't just fuck."

Michonne scoffed. "Whatever. You're a creep."

He laughed heartily at her insult.

It annoyed her because he was right, there was something about him that made her want to submit to him.

"You should go and please don't come back."

"Michonne!" Lori gasped. "What are you telling the customer?!"

She turned on her heels nervously to face her manager. How didn't she hear her clicking her way over? Michonne cringed as she prepared herself for another warning.

Rick watched them with an amused smile.

"Clock out, you're done."

"What? You're firing me?"

Anytime Lori said "You're done." To an employee that meant they were fired, Michonne knew it well enough. Shed seen plenty people get fired.

"Your attitude towards the customers is vile. You tell them menu items are ripoff s, you tell them signing up for the Peletier card is a scam, you roll your eyes, smack your lips and huff and puff all day long and I am sick of bearing witness to it. You are not Peletier coffeeshop material and I'm afraid your services end here."

"This is bullshit, you can't fire me, you know how much I need this job, I've been here almost every single day for two years no matter what! Rain, snow, sleet, hail, doesn't matter I was always here! Sick or whatever, I was here. I've done more for this place than you ever have." Michonne spat.

Rick was now uncomfortably watching their heated exchange. He didn't think Lori had it in her to fire anyone. This was a side to her that she usually kept hidden from him.

"Michonne, you have had such a hard life and I wish you luck."

"You're firing me, but you wish me luck?" Michonne asked appalled. She turned to Rick then spoke, "You could've warned me that she was coming, why the hell didn't you say anything!? Thanks for nothing." Michonne threw her apron to the ground and stalked out of the building.

Rick didn't know what he planned to say to her but he ran after her anyway. "Michonne!" He called out to her right as she arrived to her car.

"Thanks for getting me fired asshole!"

"Hey this isn't on me. I didn't know she would...I'm sorry."

"Yeah sure..."

"I am sorry... I meant it though, you can work for me."

"No thanks, I'd rather starve." Michonne said as she ripped his business card into tiny pieces chucking them at him.

"Have a nice life." She sneered.

Michonne slammed the car door and sped off without looking back.

...

 **Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter but first I wanted to tell y'all a funny little story. So last night, I had a dream that I uploaded this chapter and y'all hated it! I woke up like "whew! It was a dream!" Anyways, I hope y'all don't hate it like y'all did in my dream.

One more thing, I know people hate seeing Michonne portrayed as anything less than perfect but I don't know what to tell you. I'm not writing a flawless human I'm writing a very much flawed young woman. In this story we will watch her growth, I would love for you to stick around. However, if you just hate it, then don't read it. That's all the advice I got got for you. Constructive criticism is fine but accusing me of being antiMichonne is were I draw the line.

Enough rambling...here is chapter 3!

...

"Drea!" Michonne giggled over the phone. "Gueesssssss what?"

"Michonne?" Andrea groaned sleepily. She looked at the time and huffed. The only time Michonne called her this late was when she was drunk.

She sighed. "What?"

"You have to guess." She tried to whisper but she was actually speaking loudly.

"I can't guess Michonne it's one in the morning. My brain doesn't work properly until after seven. Now tell me what it is or I'm hanging up."

"Guesssss!"

"Ok, I'm hanging up, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"You won't! I got fired!" Michonne laughed loudly.

"What? Girl you're drunk."

"Uh uh. I'm telling the truth. Lurking Lori fired me! But jokes on her because I was the best worker there...no offence."

"None taken. Michonne, did you really get fired?"

"Mmmmhmm but I got offered another job, I'm not going to take it though because I don't like Rick, but his dick feels sooooo good!" She cried

"Oh wow, you're crying?"

Michonne only ever cried when she was extremely drunk. First came the giggles then came the sobs.

"Michonne are you at home?"

"No, I left to go to this party I got invited to on Facebook. I didn't know anyone there!"

"Mich, where are you now?"

"I'm in some man's house. He says he's gonna make me feel gooood."

"Michonne you need to leave there, who's house is it? What's his name?"

"His name is Negan." She slurred.

"That sounds like a name of someone I don't trust, sneak out. If he took you home while you were that drunk he's a creep."

"I have to go! I think he's waiting for me. We're going to have sex." She giggled.

"Do not have sex with him. Whoever he is!" Andrea warned.

"I want to." She whined. "Gotta go bye!"

She hung up on her friend.

In Michonne's mind, she was undressing herself sexily, but in reality she was clumsily removing her clothes, it was everything but sexy.

Especially amusing.

Negan laughed as he watched her from his spot on the bed. His arms were crossed behind his head as he waited for her clumsy strip tease to end. He was almost fully sober and she was very far from sober, but to him it didn't matter. He asked of he could take her home and she said yes. In his twisted mind, he gave her a choice.

Michonne stumbled after she finally got her jeans off and walked over closer to the bed. She attempted to drop it low then pick it back up but she once she dropped it low, her ass hit the floor. She tried to play it off with a hair flip but one of her locs got caught on her ring. She always did hate this damn ring, it got caught on everything.

"Ahh" She screamed when she pulled the ring out of her hair.

"That hurt like a bitchhh. " she bent over laughing. She was one of those drunks who found everything funny.

"Get over here and do what you promised girl." Negan ordered with a grin.

"Yes daddy. " She laughed again.

She crawled onto the edge of the bed and then onto him.

She bent down and licked his face.

She was close to his lips when she felt her stomach get queasy, choosing to ignore it, she moved closer to him.

They shared a sloppy kiss- as soon as he stuck his tongue in her mouth, the contents of her stomach were emptied into his mouth.

She burped loudly after she puked on him then collapsed on his chest.

...

Rick entered the coffee shop that next morning with a mission in mind. Andrea was working with another blonde he'd never seen before.

He cleared his throat when he reached them as they were both glued to their phones.

Andrea jumped slightly then looked up to the familiar face.

"Oh hey, it's the cowboy. What would you like?"

"Is Michonne here? I mean, I know she isn't but do you have any idea where she is? I stopped by her apartment and she wasn't there. I know it probably ain't my place but I'm worried about her." Rick stumbled over his words not knowing how to explain his and Michonne's unique relationship.

"The other day you were looking for Lori..." Andrea squinted.

"And today I'm looking for Michonne. Please, just tell me where she is."

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I hope you don't break her heart-"

"I couldn't break her heart if I tried. She's not interested."

Andrea rolled her eyes and dropped the act.

"Look sir, I don't know where she is. She got really drunk last night and spent the night with some creep."

"What? Have you heard from her since?"

"No, she didn't answer when I tried this morning."

Rick's heart pounded against his chest. What if something happened to her? He pulled out his phone and dialed her. No answer. He texted her practically begging her to get back at him. What the hell was she thinking going home with some strange man?

"Don't look so worried...this is kinda what Michonne does. She's a free spirit and she can't be held down. I've seen some of the guys she's been with and honestly..." She stared at him for a long time. She shook her head. "You can't really compare. She probably had pity sex with you once but now that I think about it, I can't image her taking you seriously."

Rick frowned at her before he rose his eyebrow. "I don't have time to argue with you so I won't, but let me just say you're completely wrong." He smirked the walked away.

"He...was... a God..." Jessie placed her hand over her heart.

"Jessie?"

"Yes?" She sighed dreamily as she stared at the door where her God just exited.

"Michonne called dibs."

...

"My fucking head is killing me." Michonne growled aloud as she walked up the stairs leading to her apartment on the third floor.

The elevators were broken again.

She walked sluggishly and stomped everytime she moved up a stair. She really needed to stop drinking so much. When she woke up that day she didn't even know where the hell she was.

All she knew is she was in her underwear and being soothed and caressed by some mobster looking fucker who's name she didn't care to remember.

"Good morning my sweet, sweet Maria." Michonne shuddered at the thought.

For one, he was beyond slimy and for two, she was really running out of fake names.

Her phone died sometime early in the morning and she had no way of knowing if she had any missed calls. Then again, no one was checking for her. Everyone she knew was either at work or calling some fake number she'd given out. Michonne was good at dodging people. It was one of her charms.

She rested her hands on her knees and breathed heavily when she was almost infront of her apartment. A few more seconds of walking then she could laze out for the rest of the day. Hell maybe she would laze out for the rest of the week.

"Bad night?" A voice called out to her.

"Ughhhh." She groaned dramatically. "Why are you here?"

"Your friend told me you went home with some guy and never heard from you again, so I was worried."

She scoffed loudly then instantly regretted it when she felt her head pound. She used two fingers on each side to rub her temple to soothe the pain.

"Can you open the door."

"I uh...don't have a key.."

She turned her back to him as her fingers kept moving in a circular motion.

"My back pocket." She said.

Rick stared at the huge stain on the back of her white t-shirt in disgust.

"Um...what the fuck...what the fuck is this on your shirt?"

As soon as he asked the question the stench hit his nose.

"Jesus Christ." He shielded his nose.

"Oh yeah. That..." She said looking over her shoulder. "I puked on that guy last night, apparently he used my shirt to clean it up. Asshole." She shook her head laughing.

"You look disgusting." He said grabbing the key from her back pocket and unlocking the door.

"Thanks." She mumbled walking past him. She collapsed on the couch as soon as it was in her sights.

Rick looked around with his hands on his hips and sighed.

He walked over to the couch and grabbed her arms. "Get up."

"Nooooo." She moaned in faux pain. "I'm dying. Let me go peacefully."

"You are not dying. Get up drama queen."

"Where are we going?"

"Shower."

Michonne popped up and looks at him with a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"It's not like I haven't seen everything already. I have a change of clothes in my car. I'll pick out something nice for you to wear. Show me your closet."

She lead him to her closet and she internally screamed at herself for losing her edge.

If this were anyone else she would have beat them with a broom for ordering her around in her own house by now. So why was this stranger staring intently at her wardrobe without her foot up his ass?

She blamed it on her hangover. Yeah, that was it. She didn't have the energy to kick his ass.

"Ok. This is good." He said grabbing a black pantsuit she had hanging. It was a cheap, disgustingly ugly pant suit that she wore to interviews. Mike had bought it for her claiming she never passed interviews because her clothes were too "attention grabbing". Funny enough, she got hired at the coffee shop after wearing that horrible outfit to her job interview.

Michonne shook her head. "No way."

"What?" He asked her seriously. "There is nothing wrong with this."

"You think thick heeled, polka dot shoes are acceptable. I'm not taking fashion advice from you."

"Fine. You choose then. Something dressy."

Michonne grabbed a pair of black leggings with a long black blazer and a white blouse for an undershirt.

"Leggings? No that's not appropriate."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that requires you to wear actual pants."

"Leggings are pants when your shirt is long enough to cover everything. Stupid."

"No they're not. Especially when your ass is that big."

She faced him and gasped. "Did you just call me fat?"

"No, not you, just your ass."

"Ooooh I can't believe you said that." She glared at him.

"What? It's a good thing."

"Shut the hell up. I can dress these leggings up, just watch."

"Ok I trust you. Where is the bathroom?"

"We are not showering together."

"We are. It'll save time. Thanks to you, we're already late so let's go."

...

Showering with Rick was surprisingly not as bad as she as thought it would be. He was really gentle with her and even helped wash her hair. However, it was still weird for Michonne though because here she was, in her most vulnerable state with a stranger.

What if he was a murderer? Most serial killers were charming with good looks or atleast that's what she heard. He fit that description to a T.

Michonne cleared her throat as he washed her back.

"If you kill me, I swear to god I'll-"

"Must you always be so damn dramatic? I'm not going to kill you. So shut up." He said right in her ear. He kissed her gently on the neck and she shuddered. Her breath hitched when his kisses grew more feverish.

What was he doing to her? Why was she getting butterflies in her stomach and why were her toes curling? He was a very dangerous man, he had an inexplicable power over her and she didn't like that.

She was always in control and she couldn't hand it over to him just because he could pleasure her.

"Mmm what are you doing?" She asked as his hands began roaming her body.

"Making you feel good." He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes closed and she leaned into him.

"Should I stop?" His breath tickled her neck as he asked the question.

Timidly, she shook her head no.

He inserted two of his thick fingers into her warmth and slowly pumped his fingers into her repeatedly.

She hummed as the pleasure became greater and greater.

She was close. So close, then he stopped.

He nibbled on her ear then asked. "That guy from last night... did you fuck him?"

"What?" She asked with heavy breaths.

"You heard me."

"Yea I heard you, why are you asking me about that now of all times?"

"because I want to know."

"I don't remember." Michonne said truthfully. She grabbed his hand to lead him to finish what he started.

"Try to remember."

"Can't you finish what you started first? Please?"

"Not until you tell me."

"Dammit Rick! I don't know, I don't think so, I can't remember."

Rick removed his arms from around her and began washing his body again.

Completely leaving her hanging.

Angry tears sprung into her eyes. He was playing with her, she couldn't believe she was the one getting played right now. Her feelings were the ones being thrown to the side. Was this how those guys felt when she disregarded their feelings? Because damn it stung.

She stood there allowing the water to run over her frame until he decided it was time to get out. What was this? She felt like he stripped her of her character and left her with a shell of herself. She couldn't even express her anger towards him. She had so much to say to him but she just... couldn't.

This was the start to a very toxic relationship.

She needed to put a stop to it.

...

"You were right." He said as he observed her outfit. You look nice." He smiled.

She only sighed in response not allowing herself to be flattered by him.

"You ready?"

"I don't even know where we're going since you won't tell me so..."

"We're here." he said looking up proudly at the building.

Michonne covered her eyes with her hand shielding the sun to get a look at the name of this place.

Her hand fell limply to her side when realized where they were.

She bit her bottom lip to keep from saying something too harsh and turned away from him.

"Grimes Construction. " She laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, it'll be your first day. Come inside."

She stepped back when he tried to guide her in.

"No." She refused.

"No?"

"I didn't ask for this."

"I know but-"

"-but nothing! Who do you think you are? You think you can just appear into my life and boss me around? You think you can just control me? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm just someone who is trying to help."

"I don't want your help! You appear and everything falls apart! You're like the plague!"

Rick seemed confused by her rant, he thought she would be apprecitive. "I thought you'd thank me for this. Look, it isn't everyday when the CEO of a company personally offers someone a job."

"Do you hear yourself? You are so arrogant and self entitled, I didn't ask for your help so don't assume I need you! We fucked Rick, that doesn't make you my man and that sure as hell does not make me Lori. I am not your woman, do not make decisions for me."

"I didn't mean to offend you. Really. I'm sorry if I crossed the line."

"Well you did, and I hope you find a suitable lover someday, I can tell you're lonely. But that cannot be me, I'm not interested Rick. In you or your company."

"But...what are you going to do?"

"Let me worry about my own problems."

Rick looked to the ground distraught. He was too humiliated to look into her eyes. He feared what he may see swimming in those dark brown pools of hers.

"I'm going to go ok? Please, don't come to my apartment, please don't call me and please don't text me. We aren't meant to be anything other than strangers."

Rick felt like he was being broken up with for the second time this week. He wasn't even with Michonne but somehow, her shutting him down was just as painful as being dumped by Lori.

"I understand... I..." He swallowed his words. "Good luck." He turned away never to look back again.

...

 **Heads up, there will be a time jump next chapter. I also want to give you guys a warning, next chapter is going to be really dark and angsty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**trigger warning:gun violence; suicide.**

Continue at your own risk

...

 ** _Five years later_**

"Do you know why it can never work for us? Huh? You always go around playing the victim, telling everyone that I'm the bad guy but that's not fair. You put your work before me and everyone else."

"Lori that's not true."

"It is entirely true! You weren't there for me! It was the hardest time in my life and you were not there!"

"It was hard for me too."

"I couldn't tell, I lost my world that day."

Rick released a shaky breath, then opened his mouth, hoping he could find the right words to speak, when he couldn't form his thoughts into a sentence he gave up trying.

"Go ahead, keep to yourself, keep hiding your feelings from me." She scoffed. "I need to know your thoughts. Talk to me Rick."

When he stayed silent she shoved him hard causing him to knock over the vase behind him.

"Talk to me!"

"I... I'm sorry."

"Tell me why I should stay."

"I love you."

She shook her head indicating that she wasn't accepting that as a good enough reason.

"Tell me why I should stay." She repeated every word sternly.

"I am giving you one last chance before this divorce is finalized and you don't know why you want me to stay? I know why I want to leave. Shall I tell you why?" She question

Rick was silent still and she laughed sarcastically. "I'll tell you anyway, I'm sick of being emotionally abused by you. " she held her hand out to cut him off when she saw him about to defend himself.

"I am talking, you can respond when I finish. Like I said you are emotionally abusive. Any disagreement we have, you never fail to me it my fault. Somehow everything that goes wrong in our relationship is because I slept with Shane. You said you were over that, that is why we decided to try again. You started this not me!"

"How was I supposed to get over that Lori... I tried but I was constantly reminded of the fact that you once cheated on me."

"So why did you come back to me? I've wasted years of my life with you. I will never get that back. You made me miserable. I hate being married to you!" She admitted.

Rick took a step back at her harsh words. He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard.

"Where would you go without me Lori? What would you do? Without me, without being Rick's wife, who are you?"

Lori was running out of patience, her blood was boiling. She lifted her hand, throwing it forward as hard as she could. The sound vibrated through the room and she felt her palm sting from the contact. His head snapped to the side from the unexpected attack.

Lori pointed her finger in his face.

"Right there, is why I'm leaving. How dare you reduce me to just your wife." She snarled.

She turned on her heels to leave but he called out to her.

"You were carrying his child. How do you think that made me feel?"

"I lost her! She never even made it to this world. How do you think that made me feel?" She fired back. "All you think about... is you, you're going to be a sad, sad, man Rick. No one will ever love you. You'll die an arrogant, lonely old man, and no one will mourn you. It's been years and you still can't get over it? Good bye Rick, I hope one day you take your head out of your ass."

Rick stood there watching her leave for good this time.

...

 _ **One month later**_

"Michonne?" Mike asked in a shocked voice.

He opened the door wider so that she could enter his home.

"Why are you crying?" He pulled her into a awkward hug and patted her back.

"Is everything alright? You're not hurt are you?"

Last time he'd seen Michonne was close to six months ago. They'd run into each other every once in a while but they never had a conversation outside of casual greetings. They had far past moved on from their break up and she no longer hated him. The last he heard about her was from his good friend Terry last week. Terry told him that Michonne was engaged to some "super rich white dude" named Victor Richardson.

One quick Google search informed him that Victor was an infamous Physican who had even appeared on tv multiple times. He also had a daughter named Jasmine.

Michonne didn't want kids so he knew that she must have really been in love for her to deal with a child that wasnt hers.

"I can't do it anymore." Michonne sat on the floor lifting her knees to wrap her arms around them. She sniffed and wiped at her tears. She despised crying.

"What's going on?"

"Jasmine. Victor's daughter." She said through her tears.

"I've tried everything and she still hates me. She gave me hell this morning before leaving for school. Do you know what she told me last night?" She sniffed "she said she hopes I die. Mike, there's something wrong with that child. I talked to Victor about it and he shut me down. She listens to this dark, terrifying music. She won't take her medicine and he just doesn't see it. He doesn't want to see that his little girl needs help."

Mike rubbed her back providing her with any comfort he could.

"I don't know... I feel like she's going to hurt someone one of these days. Maybe even herself."

"Woah, Michonne, don't overthink everything. She's just an angsty kid who's upset daddy is moving on. Come on she's not going to hurt you or anyone. You know what you need to do?"

"What?" She looked up at him

"Stand your ground. Let her know how it is. Let her know that you are the boss or else she'll never respect you."

"Mike she doesn't need to be bossed around, she needs a professional who can talk to her."

"Nah, she's just being dramatic. Trust me, she's a high school girl. They're all dramatic. You were that way too."

"Yeah." She sniffed. "And look at me. If I had someone to talk to then maybe I wouldn't be so screwed up."

"That's different... You went through a lot..."

Michonne laughed sarcastically. That was an understatement.

"Mike, I'm seriously worried."

"Well then, if you're that worried...you can crash here..."

She smiled softly at him.

"Thank you Mike. Talking to you has made me feel a little better but I have to go back."

"Do you love him?" He asked avoiding her eyes.

"I like him... a lot. He likes me, enough."

"Is it really worth staying there if you fear for your safety? Especially since you don't love him..."

"I want to help her before she ends up like me... it's my way of trying to do what I wish someone had done for me..

He nodded his head agreeing. "If that's what you truly believe, I won't stop you from going back. Be careful ok? We might not be together anymore but I still care about you. I'd hate to see you in harm's way."

"I will." She promised.

She wiped the remainder of her tears with the back of her hand.

"Sorry for coming here unannounced, Andrea's at work and I really needed someone to talk to... How's Stephanie?"

"Pregnant."

Michonne gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah. We found out last month. I'm hoping it's a boy- You women are too insane. "

Michonne scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Hush... Mike?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think... that we could be friends?"

Mike tensed and looked away from her. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I'd have to talk to Stephanie about it... you know how she gets."

"Oh... She must still hate me." Michonne nodded.

Her phone rang loudly catching her off guard causing her to jump slightly.

Michonne sighed "It's the school. I'll talk to you soon?

"Yeah, soon."

...

Michonne stepped out of her black on black ferrari gently closing the door behind her. Her black red bottoms hit the ground loudly as she made her way to building. Her freshly twisted, waist length dreadlocks swayed in the wind. Her oversized aviator raybans shielded her eyes from the sun and also from the many stares of the other parents.

Michonne made the sidewalk leading to the high school her personal runway. She knew her way to the principals office by heart since she'd frequently been called up to the school.

She strutted through the office and she heard an embarrassed groan.

"Mrs. Richardson! There you are; I called her father but he was in a meeting, he asked me to call you instead."

"Yes, I've heard. And by the way, I'm not Mrs. Richardson, we aren't married yet." Michonne corrected her.

"Oh pardon me, now, to get to the point- Jasmine is failing in all of her classes, I don't know if something is going on or what but I will need you to speak with her about maybe getting some tutoring."

" , no offence but I know you didn't call me all the way here for that right?"

"E-excuse me?"

" I think a phone call would have been sufficient, no?" Michonne bite her tongue amd changed her tone." I'm sorry." She shook her head. She had to remind herself that snapping at everyone wasn't acceptable. "I'll look into getting her a tutor." smiled at this.

"That's great! Thank you!"  
Michonne smiled stiffly and nodded politely.

"Jasmine." She rested her hand on her shoulder. "Let's go, we're leaving." Michonne walked away with the lanky young woman tailing her.

"Why are you here?" She asked with an attitude.

"I'm here to get you, Jasmine please, you have to listen to your teachers and do your assignments."  
Michonne rolled her eyes thankful her sunglasses hid the gesture. She took a deep breath.

"You're over an hour late." Jasmine complained.

"I know, I got here as soon as I could. I had business to take care of."

"My dad isn't in a meeting." She huffed. "He's a liar and you're a gold digger. "

Michonne stopped and turned to the girl. She stared at her then smirked. "Call it whatever you like. I know it's hard for you to believe I actually like your father... but I do care about him."

"The only thing you like about him is his money. He's paying for your schooling right? A gold digger. That's what you are." Jasmine repeated. "You're trying so hard to be this dutiful stepmom but I know about you, settling down doesn't change what kind of woman you are." She sneered.

"Well with grades like those," Michonne pointed to the report card in the girl's hand. "I don't think you should be criticising me about how I chose to live my life in the past. You should worry about how you're going to live your life."

"Stop pretending you're a good person, people don't change."

"Do you know how hard it is to admit to yourself that you have a problem? It's hard, but I did it." Michonne said

She threaded lightly before continuing in a whisper. "...you should see your father's friend Denise. She's a really amazing therapist and I think she could help you with all of that pent up anger. I've spoken to her a few times and she helped me. Jasmine it's ok to need help."

She looked down and smiled sadly.

"I wish someone had told me that when I was your age."

"Oh now I need help? You're calling me crazy? Real mature, insulting a high school student. Oh wait! You're not much older than me so it makes sense!"

Michonne rolled her eyes again, she shook her head defeated. She couldn't get through to her. Michonne rested her hand on her shoulder again and continued towards her car. She really forgot how moody teenagers were.

Jasmine hated Michonne.

She thought Michonne was using her dad for his money, she also thought she was too young to be dating her 42 year old father. Michonne herself was only 24 years old.

It made Jasmine sick to her stomach.

Jasmine was 19 after being held back in middle school so she was older than your average senior. She hated that her dad's soon to be wife was only five years older than her. How could she ever respect such a lowly woman?

She glared at the back of Michonne's head with disdain, she only stopped when she spotted her favorite teacher from the corner of her eye.

" !" She waved.

Grimes? Michonne's ears perked up at the mention of that name.

Michonne looked to see who she was talking to and halted when she saw the woman. The woman who grated her nerves for years.

Her old manager, Lori.

"Michonne?" She said in disbelief.

"Lori." She said nonchalantly.

Michonne laughed in her head. _So they ended up getting married?_ She thought. Of course, that's how it always ended. Sweet girls like Lori were every man's dream. The ideal wife.

Then there were woman like herself. The type that other women referred to as 'loose'. They were the types that men were taught to avoid. They were the type men slept with but never committed to. So when she got engaged it was something she couldn't say no to.

"Wow, Michonne, you look amazing!"

Michonne took in her outfit and she honestly could say the same for her. Obviously, she'd upgraded her fashion. But she wouldn't tell her that. "Thank you."

"Wow, it's been what? Five years?" Lori smiled.

"Wait you know ?" Jasmine asked confused.

"Jasmine I told you, it's been a month, I'm just now." She sighed wearily. "Michonne and I were really close! We used to work together at the coffee shop I told you about."

"Sure did. Until she fired me. Are you two done saying your hellos? I'm about ready to go."

Lori frowned at her. She thought there would be no hard feelings over something that happened half a decade ago.

"Oh I'm sorry to keep you. Go on Jasmine, study hard for the standardized test on Monday. Bye now!"

There was an awkward silence all the way home.

They pulled up to the large house and parked in the driveway.

"You're coming in?" Jasmine asked when she saw Michonne following behind her.

"I live here." She said with squinted eyes.

"Ugh, don't remind me." She muttered under her breath. "I just thought you were going to go cheat on my dad some more, it's not like he'll ever know, he's too stupid to see that he's marrying a whore." She bumped her shoulder against Michonne's causing her to drop her phone that she was holding.

Michonne sighed and grabbed her arm before she could get too far.

"Listen up you little brat, stop acting like this is your world and we're just living in it. I'm marrying your dad, I don't want you to hate me, we will be apart of each other's lives."

"How can I get over the fact that my father is marrying a cheating whore? Do you know how embarrassed I am that my father is marrying you?"

"Call me a whore if that somehow makes you feel better about yourself, whatever. But I am not a cheater. Never once have I cheated on him, so watch what you say. I've come a long way, too far for you to talk to me that way, I don't appreciate it. I am trying my best!"

Suddenly they heard a loud thud from upstairs.

Halting their argument, they looked at each other with wide eyes, Michonne put her finger infront of her mouth signaling her to be quiet. She led her to the closet in the guest room and hid her there.

"Stay here, I'll check it out." Michonne whispered.

She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and slowly walked up the stairs. She tried her best not to make a sound.

Jasmine grabbed the gun from the safe in the guest room. Her father was real big on guns and had one hidden in nearly every room in the house. That's how she knew he didn't love the woman he was marrying, she wasn't even aware of how much of a gun enthusiast he was.

Jasmine quietly followed behind Michonne keeping her distance.

She went in the direction she heard the thud and opened the door swiftly.

She stared at the scene playing before her eyes- the knife dropped from her hand and her eyes teared up.

There he was, in the bed he shared with her, screwing some other woman.

Neither him or the woman realized they'd been busted, Michonne grabbed the lamp from the end table and slammed it over his sweaty back.

"You son of a bitch!" She shouted, hitting him repeatedly.

The woman tried to cover herself with the bedsheets. Michonne paid her no mind, she was focused solely on her cheating fiance.

He apologized profusely trying to explain himself. She turned around when she saw the fear in his eyes staring at something behind her.

She saw Jasmine aiming a gun at her father with shaky hands.

"Who is she?" She asked him through her tears.

"Put the gun down cinnamon." He said with a shaking voice. He was trying to cover himself with his hands.

"He's right Jasmine...put it down. No one has to get hurt." Michonne said

"What are you talking about? We're all already hurt! Why are you taking up for him? Look at him, he's scum and that's why mom left."

"Jasmine, it's not too late. We can change, we can all change. Please put the gun down." Michonne begged.

He shook his head. "No, your mother left because that whore ran off with the accountant!"

"Victor don't provoke her! Shut up!" Michonne snapped.

Michonne stood in shock unbelieving at the scene playing before her eyes. Jasmine pulled the trigger not once but three times.

Two bullets to her father's chest and one to the head of his mistress.

The gunshots echoed deafeningly in the small space in the hall leading to the bedroom. Michonne covered her mouth as tears escaped her.

Jasmine turned to her with tears of her own. Slowly she pointed the gun to her.

Michonne's hands flew up in surrender. "Please don't." She whimpered. She was terrified, never in her life had she felt like she was staring death in the face, until now. Her life flashed before her eyes and not once was she proud of herself.

A tear slid down her face at the realization that she lived a life full of misery and regrets- and it was over before she could redeem herself.

Jasmine pulled the trigger and everything went black.

...

Rick arrived to the coffeeshop bright and early. It had become apart of his morning routine. Every morning before work, he would stop by for a small cup of coffee and an egg and cheese croissant.

Ever since Sasha was promoted to manager as Lori's replacement, the business was going a lot better. They gained more regulars and thus earned more money.

There were now flatscreen tv's installed around the shop. The booths even had personal ones installed.

"Morning Rick!" Jessie greeted.

He was seated in the booth in the corner. The same booth he sat in when he first entered this place when he came looking for Lori. The same place he sat when he met her.

He smiled sadly at the memory. He thought about her occasionally, wondering what she was doing, hoping her life was treating her well. He knew that Andrea kept in touch with her, but they didn't speak of Michonne. It was sort of taboo to bring her up.

He hoped her life was treating her better than his was treating him. He didn't get his happy ending with Lori, they tried to give it another go and even got married. Unfortunately, that didn't last for more than a few years. They just weren't meant to last.

"Morning Jessie."

"Small coffee, egg and cheese croissant?" She asked scribbling on the small pad she carried.

"You know it." He smiled up at her.

"Alrighty! That'll be ready in a jiffy."

Rick watched the small personal tv that was set to the news to kill time as he waited for his order. He tapped his fingers against the table as the words. Breaking News flashed across the screen.

"Three victims found shot and killed in Ansley Park home in what the police suspect was a murder suicide."

"There is a fourth victim who was also shot and is in critical condition. Police found who was later identified as 24 year old, Michonne Brunet, a law student attending Emory University, and fiancée to victim and infamous Atlanta physician, Victor Richardson-

Police claim to have found victim Michonne Brunet in a pool of her own blood, barely hanging onto her life when they arrived on the scene after receiving multiple noise complaint calls from neighbors. She was rushed to Northside Hospital immediately.

The police confirm daughter, Jasmine Richardson 19, as the shooter. It is being suspected that she shot and killed her father and what is speculated to be his mistress, Kimberly Woods, 36.

This is such a tragic story to be covering on this beautiful Saturday morning.

Stay tuned as we-"

Rick stoped listening to the tv as his ears started buzzing.

Everyone in the coffee shop watched the news coverage in shock.

All the workers who once worked with Michonne watched in dismay and disbelief. It was tragic indeed.

Jessie sat his order on the table infront of him but her once chiper mood was replaced by a dull, gloomy one instead.

"Thanks." Rick rasped.

He didn't know what to think. He was completely numb.

He saw Andrea drop everything she was doing to run out of the shop. He quickly got up to follow her.

"Andrea wait!" She stopped just as she reached her car.

Andrea sobbed as she struggled to unlock her car door.

"I can't believe this is happening. I just talked to her this morning." Her hand was shaking so much that she couldn't get the door unlocked.

Rick took the keys from her hand and unlocked the door for her.

"I'm coming too. I'll drive."

"Why?"

"You shouldn't go alone." He replied. It was the truth but it wasn't the whole truth. He wanted to go for _her_. There was something about her that pulled him to her. Five years passed and it was still there.

Andrea eyed him suspicisouly, he never opened up to her about Michonne but she knew something was there. After all these years, it was still there.

...

 **Next chapter we will have a lot of flashbacks. So any questions you have will most likely be answered there. Be patient and hang in there. For those continuing to read, thanks so much!**

Also for those who asked if Negan took advantage of Michonne last chapter? No.

Had she not puked all over him and passed out, would he have taken advantage of her? Yes, because he doesn't think it's rape. (It is, it's definately rape people.)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Flashback_**

 ** _5 years ago._**

Michonne had been applying to any and every job she could. So far she had received no responses back and was really struggling.

"Why don't you just accept the offer Rick laid out for you?" Andrea had asked her to which she responded that it was too late and that that bridge had already burned. She had enough money in her account to make rent for one more month then she would be living on the streets.

"He still comes to the coffee shop you know? He sits in that same spot" Andrea brung up randomly one day they were hanging out. "I think... I think he misses you."

"Why would he miss me?" Michonne asked. "How? He doesn't even know me."

"Because he liked you? I don't know but I wish you would stop making yourself so hard to love. You're only hurting yourself." Andrea said honestly.

"..." Michonne has nothing to say.

"Why don't you like him?"

"I do like him..."

"Then why not take the offer?"

"Because it's too late for that..."

"You should let him in."

"Like I did Mike? How'd that turn out? I told you before, I'm done with relationships. Besides, didn't you hear me? I ruined that."

"What happened?"

Michonne shrugged and Andrea sighed. "You can be so aggravating."

...

"How'd your interview go?" Andrea asked when she saw her again almost two months later.

"It went great! I got the job!" Michonne said smiling.

"That's great! Mich this is the first time I've heard you sound so happy in a while." Andrea laughed.

Michonne laughed too sipping her glass of water. "I know, it's been a good long while." She sipped her water again.

"You know what I just noticed? You haven't told me about any of your hilarious sexcapades."Andrea said with an amused smile

Michonne laughed before taking a full gulp of water.

"That's because I don't have any to tell. Remember I told you about the mobster creep Negan? That was the last time... well we didn't even have sex I don't think."

"That was like two months ago." Andrea said shocked.

"Well actually... Rick was the last time.. in the shower. Well actually no, we didn't have sex either."

"Really? You never did tell me what happened between you two."

"He was cute... nice but he i think he still loved Lori. I was on my way to being a rebound."

Andrea sighed. "When did you become so depressing? It's not impossible that he actually liked you..."

"I had sex with him the first day I met him... I know how guys think, they don't take you seriously if you put out on the first day."

"So why did you?"

Michonne shrugged. "I gave my all to Mike and our relationship still didn't work out. Why put so much effort into something if it fails anyway? It's easier to just skip to the fun part."

"It's dangerous... have you been to the clinic lately?"

"What are you suggesting?" Michonne asked angrily.

"It's a logical question. I just want you to be safe."

"I don't just go around having unprotected sex with everyone. I usually make them use protection."

"I didn't mean to offend you ok?"

"I go to the clinic often, I'm clean." She said looking away from Andrea.

"I'm sorry I've made it awkward..."

"I know I'm not perfect." Michonne said tearing up. "I um... made a promise to myself. You know how I hate pretty much everything? Well I promised myself that I would find just as many things to love so that I can have some balance." She downed the rest of her water. "I wish this was booze to be honest but I realized something... I was becoming the person I hated most."

"Your mom?"

Michonne nodded biting her bottom lip.

"You've never told me about her. Other than the fact that you hate her... you know everything about me but there's so much about you that you keep hidden, I feel like I barely know you sometimes."

"You know enough." Michonne snapped.

She shook her head then apologized to Andrea. "Look, there isn't much to tell. What should I say? She was a prostitute who couldn't even tell me who my father was." Michonne revealed like it was nothing. She continued munching on her french fries.

"Everyone has a story, I don't know if a mother who doesn't love her child exists."

"They do... She does." Michonne said firmly. "Her name is Yvette Brunet."

"I'm sorry Mich."

"Don't be. It won't make a difference."

"Look, I was watching this show on tv, it was about mending broken relationships between dysfunsional families and such- they say the best way to mend a broken relationship, is communication... so what I'm saying is, nothing will change between you and your mother if you avoid her. You should talk to her and try to understand her. Give her a chance. Same as you, she has a story."

Michonne blinked back tears and she thought about the words Andrea had said.

Michonne wrapped her arms tightly around Andrea's neck. "Thank you for talking to me."

"You're welcome. But if you keep hugging me I'll suffocate babe."

They both laughed as Michonne released her from her bear hug.

...

 _ **Two years ago**_

"I met a man." Michonne said trying to hide her smile

"Really? Who is he?"

Michonne shrugged. "I don't know I met him at the grocery store."

"How old is he?"

Michonne looked away and folded her arms over her chest.

"Girl, he better not be ancient."

"Shut up Andrea!" She laughed.

"Michonne how old?" She laughed as she asked the question.

"Forty..."

Andrea side eyes her with her mouth hanging opened.

"Don't give me that look, he's aged really well. Age isn't important."

"Girl please, don't give me that "age ain't nothing but a number" bullshit. He's old enough to be your dad. He must have money."

Michonne gasped before playfully shoving her friend.

"Don't make me sound like such a gold digger. I just met him, how would I know what his finances are looking like? He was nice ok? I'm trying not to push people away. I don't want to die alone."

"We're young! There's no need to be trying to settle down already."

"I didn't say anything about settling down, I just want to atleast start dating again."

"If that were the case you should have given Rick a chance. The guy is still sitting in the same damn booth every morning at the shop."

"Girl it's been how long? You're still on that? Please don't. This isn't the same."

"How isn't it?"

"Andrea.." She sighed.

"Alright miss stubborn, I won't mention him again."

...

 ** _Present day_**

Michonne's eyes fluttered opened, she blinked to adjust her eyes to the light.

She moaned at the sharp pain in her abdomen as she tried to move.

Andrea who was sleeping at her bedside shot up when she heard this.

"Michonne? Are you ok? Do you know who I am?" Andrea questioned frantically.

Michonne looked at her surroundings trying to remember.

"Nurse!" Andrea wailed at the door entrance. "Nurse!"

When Andrea arrived with the nurse, Michonne yanked the IV out of her arm and tried to sit up. The pain was too great so she was only able to lift her head.

"My fiance?" She looked to Andrea and the nurse for answers.

The nurse shook her head.

Michonne's breath hitched.

"Jasmine?"

"Miss Brunet, you were the only survivor." The nurse answered.

Michonne shut her eyes tightly and let her head fall onto the pillows..

Her breaths were short and fast before the sobs overtook her. She threw her arm over her face as she cried loudly with no regard as to who was witnessing her in her most defeated state.

The nurse swallowed back tears as she gently addressed Michonne. "I am sorry for you loss, but I need to reinsert your IV... if you don't mind"

Michonne lent her arm to the nurse without question allowing her to do her job.

Rick had left to grab something to eat from the hospital cafeteria, he didn't get to touch his breakfast that morning and was extremely hungry. The food choices here all looked equally unappetizing at the moment so he settled for fried chicken.

He walked into the room and saw that Michonne was awake being consoled by Andrea.

He swallowed nervously. Now that she was awake, what was he supposed to say to her. He cleared his throat and sat the food down.

Michonne looked over Andrea's shoulder directly at him. Her eyes widened a fraction.

"Hi.." He said awkwardly lifting his hand.

"Hello."

"I heard on the news, and I... just. You know."

Andrea smiled discreetly. He was a blabbering mess in Michonne's presence. She decided to help him out.

"Rick was at the shop when we saw the news, I was so shaken up- he came to support me." Andrea tested.

"Oh..."

Andrea squinted at her, she sounded slightly disappointed. She then turned to squint at Rick.

Yep, there was definately something there.

"No! That's not.. I mean it is what happened but I... I wanted to be here for you too."

Andrea stood up stretching. "I'm gonna go get some water."

Rick panicked, he couldn't be in a room alone with her. What would he say?

"There's water right here." Michonne said lifting the half empty water bottle.

"Oh, no. That water isn't fresh anymore. I need a fresh bottle. I'll be right back."  
Andrea winked at Rick when she walked pass him.

She told Michonne she's be right back, but she intended on taking her sweet time.

"H-how are you feeling?" Rick took a seat in the chair Andrea vacated.

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Um, both."

"Physically, it hurts and it won't stop throbbing... emotionally..." She took a deep breath.

"I feel relieved to be alive." She nodded, it was her honest amswer. "And, selfish for feeling that way when three innocent people died." She sniffed.

"That's... understandable. I'm sorry for your loss."

"So am I."

Rick didn't know what to say next...

"It's been a long time..." He said awkwardly.

"It has, hasn't it?" She laughed nervously.

"Hungry?" He asked offering her one of his pieces of chicken.

"I don't think I should eat that..."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine... Rick, you don't have to stay."

"I'm here on my own accord. I want to be here."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see that you were ok. I didn't want Andrea to tell me you were ok, I wanted to see for myself."

Michonne laughed humorlessly. "You're sweet." She said looking down.

"When I saw the news, I got this feeling... and I didn't know what it was. I felt like my heart was caught in my throat, I felt like you needed me and I had to be here."

Michonne looked away from him blinking back tears.

He wanted to grab her hand and comfort her but he thought it may not be his place to do so.

"My fiance died yesterday and I can't help feeling like it's my fault." She cried. "I keep thinking if I had stayed away from him, would he still be here? Would Jasmine?"

Rick looked down not knowing how to respond. Truth is, there was no way to know for sure If things would've transpired differently.

"There is no need to drive yourself crazy thinking about what ifs..."

"I can't stop. I almost died and I would have died full of regrets, I can't stop thinking about the what ifs. What if I stayed away? What if I succeeded in convincing him to get his daughter help?" She paused for a minute before continuing. "What if... what if I had accepted your offer all those years ago? Would I be lying here miserable and in pain? Or would I be happy somewhere else? Yesterday I was on the brink of death and minus some pain in my stomach, today I feel fine. The nurse says I have no risk of infection and should be able to leave here within the week. Does that make sense? I was minutes away from death last night, yet here I am. Alive." She sniffed.

"I think I would like to be alone." She said.

"Ok." Rick nodded. "Get well soon."

"-Michonne!" Mike said nearly bursting through the door. "Thank god you're ok. I heard what happened, I can't believe that crazy little bitch shot you." He walked passed Rick like he wasn't even there and hovered over Michonne's bed.

He could see that she was crying into the pillow.

"Michonne you're alive, there's no need to cry."

"How could you be so insensitive? My family just died." She whispered.

"Yeah and you almost died too, thanks to said family. That crazy kid shot you and that man was cheating on you, I bet his infidelity caused that kid to snap. That woman died because of him and you almost died because of him- why do you care that they died? Being dead doesn't erase what they've done to you."

"I think you should go." Rick said

Mike looked him up and down and asked. "Who the hell are you?"

"That's not important, what's important is that she wants to be alone- you and me are leaving, now."

Mike scoffed. "Mich who is this chump?"

"Michael, please just listen to him. I want to be alone."

"A-alright. Get some rest." Mike said

He and Rick both left the room and awkwardly walked down the hall.

Rick kept feeling Mike's eyes on him. They were near the front exit when Mike finally asked, "How do you know Michonne?"

Rick chuckled softly, "I don't. Not really."

Mike squinted his eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"I came here with her friend, Andrea."

The realization crossed his face and he nodded his head. "Ohhh ok I got you. You're Andrea's boyfriend. You came up here with your girl? Man women love that supportive shit, you gone get laid tonight." Mike nudged Rick while laughing.

"It's not like that. " Rick sighed.

"Then what is it like?" Mike asked confused.

"Look, I'm not even sure who you are and I'm not willing to answer any questions you have."

"Oh shit." Mike nudged Rick again laughing even more. "Man hold up, don't tell me Michonne got you pussy whipped? What are you, an ex of hers or something?"

Rick clenched his jaw tightly and ignored him.

"I'm sorry man, damn- judging from your silence you ain't even make it to boyfriend status... sad shit man. You want some advice? Let her have her space, let her feel independent. She hates clingy men and she hates being dependent on a man. As long as she never gave you a fake number you're doing pretty decent." Mike snickered.

"What makes you some kind of expert when it comes to her?" Rick asked annoyed.

"I'm Mike, ask her about me. She'll let you know." He smirked before walking away.

...

Rick saw Andrea sitting in her car reapplying her lipstick. He opened the passenger door and got in.

"Did you get lost on your way to get some water?"

"What? Oh yeah! That totally slipped my mind."

"Yeah right." He scoffed. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

"So, did you two make up?"

"We talked, yes. "

"About?"

"She just lost her family, what do you think you're doing Andrea?"

"You're right, she lost her family so she'll need the help of friends."

"We're not friends. We're two people with a complicated past. "

"Two people with a complicated past who like each other." Andrea added.

"She doesn't like me. Never has."

"So you're not denying you like her? After all this time, you still do? See I knew it."

Rick glared at her and she shrugged. "What?"

"Don't you feel anything for what happened to her family?"

"I feel bad for the man and the woman."

"But not the child?"

"If someone shot your bestfriend after constantly giving them hell, would you care about what happened to them? "

"Andrea, she was a child." Rick said.

"So what? If she wanted to die, she should've died alone, then I would've felt bad for her, but after what she did? I'm sorry but I don't. She's not a child, she's a murderer and she almost killed my best friend. Michonne has done nothing but try to help that girl and that's the way she chooses to repay her?"

Right sighed. "I don't think it's that simple."

"Maybe for you it's complicated, but for me, it's simple. That woman she killed was sleeping with a soon to be married man but the punishment for that shouldn't have been death. Her father was unaware of her feelings and while some may argue that made him a bad father, the punishment for that was not death! Were they bad people? Maybe, god knows I couldn't stand that snooty Victor fucker, but they didn't deserve to be murdered in cold blood. She was wrong and there is no way of justifying what she did to those people."

Andrea had angry tears in her eyes, she wiped then away with the back of her hand before starting her car and driving back to the coffee shop.

...

"Rick... thanks for going to the hospital with me. I'm sure it meant a lot to Michonne too, not that she'll ever admit it." Andrea laughed

"I came because I wanted to."

"Fair enough. I'll see you. Bye friend." She waved.

Rick was headed back to his office, his unplanned visit to the hospital would put him behind on his schedule. He sighed when he thought about it. What bad timing, especially since they were trying to get Emory to agree to a contract for a new project.

Rick walked briskly through the building and was greeted warmly by everyone he passed by.

He entered his office and his assistant popped up from his seat.

"Dude, you're late!" He whispered harshly.

"I know, I'm sorry. There was an emergency."

"A bigger emergency than this? Dude if I weren't so awesome, we would've missed a huge opportunity."

"Does that mean-"

"Sure does! I got them to agree to the terms of the contract. We're going to be starting the construction in the next few months, they haven't decided on the start date yet."

"Holy shit, Glenn!"

" I know, I know. I'm awesome." Glenn smirked

Grimes Construction had been one of the companies in consideration for being in charge of the expansion project of Emory college against another construction company.

Thankfully, Glenn somehow managed to win them over and got them to agree to working with Grimes Construction.

"Now I think you owe me an explanation." Glenn tapped his foot impatiently to the ground. "What the hell was so important that you completely forgot about the biggest construction project of the year?"

"I told you it was an emergency."

"Come on man, after I just pulled this miracle, you can give me more than that."

Rich sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. How could he have forgotten? He had been trying to get Emory College to bend in his favor for weeks and he knew there was a meeting with them regarding the project. How did he let something so important slip his mind?

"There was an accident involving a ... friend of mine. It was a life threatening accident and I just wanted to see if everything was going to be ok."

Glenn studied him then nodded. "I still think I deserve something more... how about a raise?"

"You're not getting a raise Glenn, I already pay you above assistant wages.

"Alright then, formally introduce me to the cute girl from the coffee shop." Glenn figeted as the blush crept onto his face

"Andrea?"

"No! The brunette one..."

"Ah, Maggie? Yeah she's a very beautiful young woman."

"Dude, don't even try going after her."

"Well she's not my type so, you have nothing to worry about."

"Seriously, you can't forget!" Glenn pointed to Rick, "Don't forget!"

"Sure, sure. Keep up the good work Rhee." Rick said as Glenn hurried out the door.

...

Michonne stared at the ring on her finger as she twisted it absentmindedly.

It had been five days since she was trapped in this hospital room. The agonizing pain in her abdomen has slowly started to dull into a throbbing pain, while still painful it was much easier to ignore.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the pain she felt inside. She knew she needed to sleep, but everytime she closed her eyes, she saw Jasmine pointing that 9mm her way.

Michonne shut her eyes, pulling at her hair and shook her head in frustration. She slammed her head into the pillow multiple times. Michonne struggled through the pain as she lifted herself to a sitting position, she pulled her legs wrapping her arms around them and felt her shoulders tense. Her lip quivered and her eyes stung. Lowering her head to rest between her arms and legs, she began sobbing.

...

Later that day, Andrea stopped by. She had made it a habit to stop by everyday after work.

They were watching some poorly acted drama on the television when Andrea said out of nowhere, "You know Rick likes you right?"

Michonne appreciated her visits but the one thing she wished Andrea would stop doing was trying to force Rick into every conversation. Before the accident, she knew better than to bring him up too often but ever since he visited her in the hospital, Andrea became comfortable talking about him. She constantly spoke kind words about him and sang his praises.

"Andrea Mike visited me also, does that mean he likes me too?"

"Mike does like you, you dated for a reason- I know Rick and I'm telling you, he likes you. You'll start noticing it now that I've mentioned it, watch. He'll start stuttering and looking at everything but you. When you notice it it'll be funny as hell. He's like a giant child when he has a crush."

"I just think you're seeing things." Michonne laughed. "According to you, he just divorced his wife, I just lost my family- he's being kind because he's a good man and he sympathises with me."

"Dropping lurking Lori was like lifting a weight from his shoulders. Michonne just please don't push him away this time."

Michonne looked down sadly twisting at her engagement ring again. "Can't you let me grieve my family first before pushing me into something with a man just because he's your friend?" Michonne asked sadly.

"Mich, Jesus, I'm sorry. I'm being so insensitive. I just like to see you smile." Andrea said. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be, just... I hope you're not giving him false hope that there can be something between us, because there can't. "

"Dammit Michonne, why the hell not?"

 _Because of you, you idiot. You don't even realize it, but I see it..._ Michonne thought

"When a man as good looking and as kind as Rick pines after you, you let them have you! What the hell is so wrong with him? Why don't you like him? You passed up someone as genuine as Rick for some asshole who was cheating on you. He couldn't even wait until you were married to start cheating. "

"Andrea, watch your mouth."

"Fuck biting my tongue, what the hell are you sad for? All of your problems have been eliminated in one single night. You turned away a man that was mesmerized by you to go and fall for some jackass, cheating, douchbag with a problematic teenaged daughter? Does that make any sense? How much do you hate yourself that that makes sense in your mind?"

"Get out."

"No, I'm not going anywhere. Tell me why the hell you're sitting here torturing and blaming yourself because of what happened?"

"You don't know what it's like! They're dead!" Michonne shouted so loudly that she felt the pain shoot through her stomach. She hurriedly clenched the spot where she was wounded. She lifted her hand and saw blood. Her breath speed up and she panicked at the sight of her blood. "Get the nurse!"

Andrea nodded quickly before running out of the room.

She arrived minutes later with the nurse from before who informed her that she'd torn her stiches slightly. The nurse restitched them and said, "You should take it easy, I would feel more comfortable it if you would stay here under our watch for a few more days."

Michonne nodded silently.

When the nurse left the room Andrea stood awkwardly.

"I'm sorry this was my fault."

"No, you were just looking out for your friend."

"Yeah, I was... He's important to me, Rick is my friend."

"Just your friend?" Michonne asked seriously, searching her friends eyes for answers.

"Excuse me?" Andrea asked folding her arms over her chest. "He likes you, not me. I think he fell in love at first sight, I wish he didn't, he's too good a man to be pining after an uninterested woman. Even five years later- he sees you once and it's love at first sight... for the second time. He deserves someone who can reciprocate his feelings. He has money, that's what you like right?"

"Listen to yourself. You're being nasty."

"Well you just accused me of feeling something more than platonic love for my friend."

"Because you do. You care more about his happiness than you do my feelings, you're ignoring my pain just to put in a good word for him. You should ask yourself why you care so much about about his happiness. You get on me for not realizing his feelings for me but you don't even realize your feelings for him."

"That is not true." Andrea defended angrily.

"Andrea..."

"No, you know what? Keep pushing people who care about you away and you'll be lonely and miserable for the rest of your life."

"I'm not pushing you away please, don't go. I didn't mean to anger you, it's just.. I think you might be in love with him and not realize it."

"What do you know about love? You didn't even love Victor."

Michonne blinked back tears at the mention of her fiance's name.

"I liked him."

"Liking someone isn't loving them."

"I loved Mike." She tried

"You were young, he was your first everything, how do you know that was love? You were just fond of him because he was all you knew."

"You're this angry over me suggesting you might have feelings for Rick?" Michonne's eyes glistened. "That's how I know it's true. I should risk ruining our relationship over a man?" The pain in her voice was palpable.

"I hope you get well soon, I won't be visiting you again."

"Andrea, your behaving like a child? Now who's pushing who away?"

Andrea ignored her question as she stormed out of the room.

...

The next morning Rick arrived at the coffee shop for his lunch instead of his usual time in the morning.

Andrea was visibly upset when he got close enough to actually get a good look at her.

"Afternoon." She mumbled without looking at him.

"I'll just have a turkey sandwich today."

"The total is $7.47."

Rick gave her the exact change and sat at his favorite booth.

Andrea sat his order down at his table without even saying a word.

"Andrea?"

"What?" She said with her back facing him.

"Can you look at me?"

Slowly, she faced him.

"Bad day?"

She placed her hands on her hips and focused on the tv at the booth so that she wouldn't have to focus on him.

"No. I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm feeling great actually." She said still not looking at him.

"Well alright, if you say so. I'm done at the office for today, what time are you off?"

Andrea finally looked at him as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. There was a small hint of a smile gracing her face. "I got in at seven today to do some reorganizing- I'm off in like thirty minutes. Sasha gave me a short shift today. Why? What's up?"

"I was thinking of going to see Michonne after leaving here, you want to come with me?"

The smile fell off of Andrea's face as quickly as it appeared. She released a breath through her nose to keep from allowing him to see the disappointment on her face. "I'm going to hang back today, I have errands to tend to."

"Like what?" He asked jokingly with a teasing smile.

"None of your business." She snapped.

Rick frowned. "I'm sorry, I was trying to be funny, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You do a lot of things while not meaning to."

' _Like making me fall for you...'_ She admitted to herself in her head.

She left him sitting confused.

Rick took his time finishing his sandwich and by the time he was done he looked over and noticed that Jessie was now the one behind the counter. Andrea must have left. He threw away his trash waving goodbye to Jessie. He walked to his car and saw Andrea resting against it.

"Finally. Who the hell takes thirty minutes to eat a turkey sandwhich?"

Rick shrugged. "I guess I do."

"I need to confirm something. " Andrea walked towards him with purpose. She was standing directly infront of him when she spoke next. "Don't freak out ok? "

Just as he was going to ask her what she meant, she grabbed his face and pulled him to her, she captured his lips in a passionate kiss as he stood there wide eyed and confused, she pulled away from him slowly, her eyes fluttered opened and she removed her hands from his face allowing them to rest at her sides. An awkward silence overtook them. Rick cleared his throat and looked at the gravel below his cowboy boots.

"Wow!" She laughed. "Thank god! I didn't feel anything!" Andrea clapped her hands together.

Rick looked at her as if he were waiting for an explanation. He tilted his head.

"So, I thought I might be developing feelings for you so I needed to see if it was true or not. And thank God it's not, I don't feel anything after that kiss!" Andrea playfully swiped her hand across her forehead pretending to flick a nervous sweat. "Whew!" She laughed. "You taste like onions by the way."

"Yeah well...the sandwich had onions..." Rick said still confused by this whole occurrence.

"I'm gone foreal this time. See you soon!" She waved as she got into her car.

Rick watched her drive away through furrowed brows.

As soon as Andrea was stopped by a red light. She released the breath she was holding. She gripped the steering wheel so tightly until her knuckles turned white. She lowered her head and cursed to herself.

"Fuck..." Her voice was shaky.

Michonne was right.

...


	6. Chapter 6

"Andrea didn't come with you?" Michonne asked Rick as he entered the room."

"She was busy, it's just me today. Sorry to disappoint." There was obviously something bothering him. He keep staring into space squinting his eyes as if he were trying to comprehend something unfathomable.

"No it's not that it's just... hey, are you listening?" She asked when she noticed Rick spacing out. Yeah, something was definately on his mind.

"Huh?" He said when he heard her voice. He came here for her but his mind was occupied by the earlier events. Andrea had taken him by surprise when she kissed him. Then she claimed she was trying to assure herself that she didn't have feelings for him. He hoped that was the case because she was an amazing woman but he had no romantic intrest in her. But then again, they got along well and if he thought about it, he wouldn't have to go through the awkward first stages of a relationship with her since they knew each other well.

Rick shook his head, _no, that was just Andrea being silly_.

"Rick? You're doing it again..."

"Oh yeah sorry, it's just... crazy day." He sighed.

"Oh, ok I guess. Why are you here again? I told you that you didn't have to come. And are those for me?"  
He followed her eyes and landed on the flowers he'd purchased earlier. "Oh these?"

Michonne nodded. Waiting for an explanation.

"I just happened to see them while I was out and I thought you might like them..."

"They're pretty. Thank you... so that answers my second question but you didn't answer my first question, so I'll repeat the question, What are you doing here again?"

"W-well I was on m-my way home from work and it's on the way-" he stuttered as his eyes roamed around the room never landing directly on her.

Michonne's laugh stopped him mid sentence. She laughed so hard that she snorted. That sound was new coming from her, he wanted to be let in on the joke so that he could join her.

He stared at her questioningly with one of his brows risen as to ask what was so funny.

"Sorry I just... nothing it's just something Andrea told me."

' _He'll start stuttering and looking at everything but you. When you notice it it'll be funny as hell. He's like a giant child when he has a crush.'_

She couldnt believe how accutate Andrea described it.

Her snorts were reduced to nothing when she remembered how Andrea left yesterday. She was angry with her... Michonne sighed.

"Was Andrea... upset today? Like, was she acting strange."

"Strange is an understatement. " Rick mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nevermind... She was acting strange." He said.

Michonne bit her bottom lip before asking. "You and Andrea seem to have grown close over the years..."

"Yeah.." Rick nodded wondering where this conversation was headed.

"She's beautiful."

"She is."

"Very smart..."

"I can tell."

"...what do you think of her?"

"I think she's great."

Michonne smiled. "How do you feel about her?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm just asking how you feel about her..."

"She a great friend."

"Do... you think there's a chance you could ever be more?"

Rick stared at her for a long time trying to figure out if she knew something about why Andrea was behaving the way she did this afternoon.

"What do you know?" Rick squinted

"Nothing, I just think you're a good man and she's a good woman so maybe-"

"-I'm not interested in a romantic relationship with Andrea. We're just friends."

"I wasn't suggesting anything..."

"You ain't gotta try and bullshit me. I know where you were heading with those questions and the answer is no I don't see me and Andrea being anything other than friends and neither does she."

"Why? You practically just admitted that she's a great catch."

"That doesn't make her right for me. You some kinda matchmaking expert now?"

"Very funny Rick the prick."

"That pun is worn."

"Not as worn your boots." She smirked.

"Damn, I come to visit you out of the kindness of my heart and you dog me out?" Rick feigned hurt.

Michonne slapped his leg playfully. "Shut up."

Rick chuckled softly.

"Can I ask you something?"Michonne asked

"Sure, I can't guarantee I'll answer though."

Michonne rolled her eyes then continued. "Do you... like me?"

Rick clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. "Would it be a problem... if I did?"

"Don't answer my question with a question. Answer it with an answe-'

"Yes. I do. I have since I first laid eyes on you."

Michonne's breath hitched and she looked away from him.

"You shouldn't like me, I'm not good at relationships... that doesn't bother you?" She laughed nervously as the question left her mouth.

"It's been five years... these feelings I have, they ain't going nowhere." Rick stared at her intently; so much so that she couldn't stare into his eyes, she feared that he would hypnotize her. Something about him was hypnotizing and she could fall for him. She just couldn't.

Michonne faked a yawn pretending to be tired. "I'm so sleepy, the painkillers make me so tired. I'm going to have a nap. Thanks for stopping by Rick.."

"I know what you're doing Michonne, you're doing the same thing you did back then. Running away from me."

"I'm not, I'm really tired..."

"Alright, I'll humor you. I'll go." He stood.

"But I'm not letting you run again, not this time, I'd be a fool to let you go a second time and you'd be a fool to let me go too. You have a second chance at life, live it for you, stop holding back. Listen to me Michonne, I want you and I know you want me too. Do you remember what I told you five years ago?- that day in the coffee shop, I told you that your wore your emotions on your face. You still do." He whispered. "I can see it in your eyes, keep lying to yourself, pretending you don't feel something for me too."

Michonne swallowed as she tried to avoid his eyes. Rick grabbed her chin gently and leaned down until he was right infront of her face. "I'm tired of playing games with you. Look me in the eyes, right now and tell me you don't feel anything for me, tell me you never did and I swear to God, I will disappear. I don't care how crazy it sounds to anyone, I know what I want and it's you- You hear me? I want you."

Michonne nodded her head as she stared into his eyes and just like she remembered, they were hypnotizing. It was what was so frightening about him, it was why she pushed him away in the first place. She lost her ability to speak when he was around. All he had to do was look at her and she was under his spell.

"No, I want to hear you say it aloud."

She felt his breath tickle her face and she shivered from the feel. "Yes, I heard you." She said with a shaky voice.

"Yeah? What did I say?"

"That... you want me."

"That's right." His eyes roamed her face and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

"And what else?"

"You said.. that I wanted you too." She gulped.

He wanted to reacquaint himself with the feel of her lips.

"You haven't changed, you're still as beautiful as ever." He whisperes close to her ear.

As he was about to pulled away, he felt the ghost of a touch from her shaky hand. Her touch was shy and insecure as if she wasn't sure she should be doing it but he liked it nonetheless.

Michonne trailed her shaky hand down his bearded face as her breath quickened.

Rick bit down on his lip to disguise his grin.

"Is this ok?" She whispered. Her voice was as shaky as her unsteasy hand.

Rick grabbed her hand to stop her movement and placed a lingering kiss on her hand.

He stood straight still holding her hand.

"We don't have to rush into anything, I just want you to know that I'm interested. You seem to be ok with that... am I right?"

Michonne nodded slowly "but... can we keep this between just us? I'm not ready for Andrea to know yet."

"Sure, if that's what it takes for you to give me a chance." Rick teased with a smile.

Michonne looked down at their linked hands and spotted her engagement ring. Guilt ran through her, because she knew Andrea was now involved and she didn't want her to get hurt but when it came to Rick, Andrea was bound to get hurt, he seemed to only have eyes for her and that made her feel guilty. She continued to stare at her ring before she spoke.

"Right before it happened, I hated him... it was only an instant because everything happened so soon, but when I caught him with that woman, I hated him...I feel like since he's dead, I shouldn't hate him. It feels wrong...

"If you hate him then that's how you feel, you can say you don't hate him all you want but if you hate him deep down, it doesn't matter what you say to make yourself feel better, you know the truth."

Michonne took in the words he said and thought them over in her head.

"How long do you have to stay here?"

"Um... I'm not sure. I was supposed to leave today but I kinda, sorta, maybeee ripped my stiches a bit." She smiled up at him.

Rick looked at her with an amused smile. "That's not something to be smiling about."

"You're smiling too." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Because of this." He lifted their intertwined hands.

Michonne looked away from him smiling.

"Will you let me know when you get discharged? I'd... like to take you out sometime."

Michonne felt butterflies in her stomach, then there was that guilt again... what would Andrea think? Did this make her a bad friend? A bad person?

She then nodded. "I will let you know." She said softly.

"Good" Rick smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being honest with yourself and giving me a shot. You won't regret it."

They smiled at each other hands still linked.

...

"Good morning Rick!" Jessie chirped.

Andrea looked up swiftly then averted her eyes when he looked at her. She felt her heart think wildly, 'stop it Andrea get a hold if yourself' she chastised internally.

"Morning friend." Andrea smiled.

"Good morning ladies. Can I have a double order today?"

"Sure thing, two small coffees and two egg and cheese croissants coming right up!" Jessie was always in a bright mood it made Andrea envy her sometimes. Nothing seemed to get her down.

Andrea stood to the side quietly and rolled her eyes at Jessie. It was like she was running her undying happiness in everyone's faces.

"Can I get that order to go please?"

Andrea squinted her eyes at him.

"You must be hungry this morning..."

"Nah it isn't all for me. I'm going to visit Michonne before I head to the office. Thought she might be hungry." He smiled shyly.

Andrea put her hands on her hips and sighed. "I have to use the ladies room, I'll be right back. See you around Rick."

"Is she alright?" She heard Rick ask Jessie as she walked away.

Jessie shrugged. " She's been acting weird."

Andrea shook her head as she pushed her way into the bathroom. Now that she realized her feelings for Rick she couldn't help but feel like she's set herself up. How could she allow herself to fall in love with someone who wasn't interested in her?

She gripped the counter and stared into her reflection in the mirror.

She bit her bottom lip roughly and shook her head.

"You're so stupid" she whispered to herself.

Andrea brought her hands to her head and scoffed.

"You're so fucking stupid!"

Before she knew it, she was sobbing mess in a public restroom like a damned fool.

"Drea?" Came Sasha's voice from one of the stalls. "Is that you?"

Andrea rapidly swiped at her tears desperately trying to gain her composure. She was extrememly embarrassed that her manager and good friend was witnessing her have a public mental breakdown.

Sasha came out of the stall. "I knew that was you. Are you feeling ok?" She asked. Her facial expression showed that she was truly worried for her.

"Fine." She sniffed

"It may not be my place to say this, but I don't think you are. You wanna talk about it?"

Andrea closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Have you ever wanted something that you could never have?"

"Well yeah. One time when I was a child, I wanted a pony but my mom said hell n-"

"You know what, never mind. Since this is a joke to you."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. But do you mind being more specific so that I can understand the situation better?"

"I like Rick. A lot. But he has feelings for someone else... Michonne to be more specific.

Sasha patted her friends back not knowing what to say to comfort her.

"I hate it. I wish I didn't feel this way." She sobbed into Sasha's chest. " I've been trying to push him and Michonne together without realizing that I was screwing myself."

Sasha continued rubbing her back.

"I can't do this to him. I shouldn't make things complicated for him. I know it's not right Sasha, I swear if I could forget this, I would. I feel like I'm getting what I deserve got meddling. Michonne is a good person and I love her but I'm starting to feel spiteful towards her every time he says her name. I'm being jealous and it's all my fault." She rambled.

"Shhh." Sasha said rubbing her tears away. "Your feelings are not wrong, they may be causing you a ton of pain and I'm so sorry sweetie, but that doesn't make them wrong."

Sasha took a deep breath.

"Sometimes..." She started "Our feelings might seem wrong and they might cause us pain, or even others, but that doesn't make us bad people. We can't help the way we feel. Even when it might seem like a good idea to stay away from someone, sometimes we can't fight it."

Tears started to fall down Sasha's face as well.

"Do you remember the girl Rosita who worked here for a few months last year?"

Andrea nodded.

"Have I ever told you why Rosita hates me so much?"

Andrea shook her head no as she continued to cling onto Sasha.

"Well, once upon a time, my boyfriend was her boyfriend. He left her for me. I felt how you feel now, I felt guilty. We never cheated but I still felt like I was taking something that wasn't mines. You can't help who you fall for Andrea."

"But he doesn't feel the same way."

"I know, and I'm so sorry."

"I don't want her to have him. I just want to take back everything- If I can't have him, why does she get to have him?"

They stayed on the bathroom floor holding each for as long as they could before it was time to get back to work. Sasha frowned at the last thing Andrea said, she didn't sound like herself and she hoped she wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt Michonne.

...

"You brought me food?"

"Yeah from the coffeeshop."

Michonne frowned. "Was Andrea there?"

"Yeah, she was acting strange again..."

"Does she know you were coming here to see me?"

"Yeah, I told her I was coming."

"Rick! I told you to keep this between us, Andrea isn't an idiot, she'll figure us out. We don't even know what we're doing yet."

"So what if she finds out? Haven't you noticed she's been trying to hook us up?"

"Rick you don't get it-"

"- there's nothing to worry about, we're good."

"Andrea has feelings for you!"

Rick froze, "what are you talking about?"

"Why do you think she's been acting weird? She didn't know it until I brought it up."

"So you're telling me..."

Michonne nodded.  
Rick sat the coffee down and then the bag.

He sat on the side of the bed and held his head in his hands. "No, she said she didn't feel anything."

"What do you mean?"

"She uh... She kissed me, but she said she didn't feel anything, she said that it didn't mean anything. I don't understand."

"Did you feel anything?"

"I don't... she's my friend- I have to go. I have to... I have to talk to her. I'm sorry. "  
"Go... she's probably having a hard time right now."

"I'll come back after work."

...

"Hello, welcome to Peletier's... Finest coffee in tow-" Andrea stopped her practiced greeting when she looked up.

"Oh it's you..."

"Yeah... when is your break?"

"I can take it now if I want."

"Can you take it so we can talk?"

"Bout what?" She wiped the counter and straightened anything that was out of place. "Ok." She pulled her apron over her head and sat it behind the register. "Jessie, I'm taking fifteen."

"Jessie made an ok with her hand not wanting to interrupt the customer she was tending to.

Andrea followed Rick outside and placed her hands on her hips when they stopped right outside the side doors.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Andrea... we can't." He said and she instantly knew what he was referring to. Somehow, he knew her feelings.

She chuckled softly. "How'd you figure it out."

"Doesn't matter, what matters is we can't."

He took a deep breath. "Whatever you think you feel... is just friendship. Nothing more, it can't be."

She felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"I knew you would say that..." She laughed humorlessly. "There's only room for Michonne in there right?" She said placing her hand over his heart- he cringed at the unexpected contact and she pulled her hand away. "You were in love with a girl, who you knew nothing about, who rejected you, for five years. I should have known I couldn't compete."

Michonne knew what she wanted in life and she would work her ass off to get it, while she on the other hand was just going wherever life took her.

Andrea wiped at her eyes angrily.

"Andrea.." He said softly as he gripped her shoulders. "We have had great times together and your friendship means a lot to me but I just don't feel the same way- I feel awful because I never wanted to be the reason for your tears."

"Ok." She turned away from him.

"Can we still be friends?"

"Sure, is that all?" She tried to sound like she was fine but Rick could hear the hurt in her voice.

Rick reluctantly removed his hands from her shoulders and nodded.

He could only hope she would be ok. He didn't do anything wrong, but he felt like a jackass for hurting his friend. Rick sighed and shut his eyes tightly.

...

Like promised, he came back after work.

"How did it go?" Michonne asked as soon as Rick returned. She was in the mirror examining the scar on her stomach."

"It went about how you'd expect. I feel like a bad friend."

"You're tellin me.." Michonne said. "I feel like the worst."

"Should you be doing that?" He asked Michonne as he watched her scratching at the wound.

"Probably not but it itches like hell."

"That's what the alcohol is for." He laughed. "Why didn't you call the nurse?"

"I'm fine, I don't need to call her every second."

Rick sighed and shook his head at her. Still stubborn.

He grabbed a cotton ball and doused it with alcohol, he then sat on the bed.

"Come here." He said.

Michonne smiled at him before walking over to him and standing between his legs. She placed her hands on his shoulders and braced herself for the inevitable sting.

She squeezed his shoulders and hissed loudly when the alcohol doused, cotton ball made contact with her wound. He pulled his hand back immediately in fear that he had hurt her.

"Hurts?"

She shook her head. "Stings a little. Keep going."

Rick continued to clean the wound for her as she watched him work.

"That feels good. It hurts in a good way."

He smirked up at her. "I didn't know you were a masochist."

She scoffed. "Hush." She rolled her eyes.

He tossed the cotton ball into the trash from where he sat.

He turned to see Michonne still standing in front of him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah... I'm good."

Rick lightly ran his fingers over the healing wound. "Does it still hurt real bad?"

"Not when I'm just laying there or standing how I am now but as soon as I bend or twist too hard it hurts."

Rick gently grasped her waist and places a kiss on her still exposed stomach.

"What are you doing?" She laughed nervously.

Rick stood from where he was sitting- he was directly in front of her.

She had to tilt her head skyward to look at him making their height difference noticeable.

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?" She asked nervously.

"Can I kiss you?" He repeated the question.

Her breath hitched and she opened her mouth without saying anything.

"Well?"

"I think... we shouldn't, not right now, I don't..."

She jumped back from him so fast when when the door opened that she lost her footing almost falling- Rick's reflexes were fast enough to prevent that, he caught her and steadied her. Andrea watched the whole thing from the door.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No!"

"Yes." Rick muttered under his breath. Michonne elbowed him.

"You two sure are getting along. This is yours." She said to Michonne as she slammed the mango smoothie down. Her favorite.

Michonne sighed. She could tell Andrea wasn't happy with her for whatever reason.

"Andrea hi again." Rick greeted.

"Hey... so... You two are what? Together now or something."

"Andrea it's not like that." Michonne denied. "Rick was just helping me clean my wound that's all."

"Isn't that what the nurse is for?"

Michonne sighed before she walk over and threw her arms around her neck.

"It's not like that." She repeated leaning her head on her shoulder.

Andrea shrugged her off and removed Michonne's arms from around her.

"You're a real piece of work Michonne. When was it when I practically begged you to give him a chance? Three days ago? And what did you say? "I hope you're not giving him false hope that there can be something between us, because there can't. " Andrea repeated her words from the past.

"But look at you girl! I always knew you had a slippery relationship with the truth."

"I can explain."

"Explain what? I understand. It's just now sinking in that your sugar daddy died, a light bulb must have went off in the pretty head of yours, lemme guess your thoughts went something like, "Oh shit, my sugar daddy just died, how will I pay my tuition? Oh yeah! There's Rick! He can be my replacement!" Andrea said mocking her voice.

Michonne had angry tears in her eyes and Rick watched on awkwardly.

"You need to stop."

"Weren't you just whining about how you needed time to grieve?" Andrea laughed. "Girl I knew that sounded like bullshit."

Michonne knew Andrea could be harsh and frightening when she was angry, she'd been that way since they met. Michonne had witnessed it many times. What Michonne didn't know was that Andrea was capable of being that way to her.

"Why are you taking your anger out on me?"

"Because your life is unfair! You just get whatever you want. Do you know how much we laughed behind your back when you said you'd be a lawyer? It wasn't that we thought you weren't smart enough, we knew you were, but it just sounded like an impossible dream to accomplish. But you're on your way to proving us wrong... all because you slept your way to the top."

Michonne stepped back at the harsh comment as if it physically hurt her.

"I have been through more than you could imagine, I have worked my ass off! How long have you been waiting to get that off of your chest? How long have you thought so little of me? How long have you been so jealous of me?"

Andrea scoffed and crossed her arms. "That's your problem, you think I'm jealous of you? Fucking for money is easy, it's just that some of us have too much self respect to do it."

Michonne's bottom lip quivered she bit down hard on it so that she could stop it but to no avail.

"Andrea, that's enough." Rick said angrily.

"What? Did I lie? Look at her, she knows everything I said is true and that's exactly why she doesn't have anything to say."

"Is that why you came here? To tear her apart? She's been through enough, you're taking it too far."

Andrea was offended that Rick wasn't taking her side. "Who was there to comfort you when she rejected your ass in broad daylight right in front of your office? Who was there for you when you needed advice about Lori? Huh? Who was there when she asked you for a divorce? Huh? I'll tell you who, me! I was there not her!" Andrea pointed angrily to Michonne. "But me! I was there. Every step of the way."

"Stop shouting, in my room please. " Michonne said. "The one person who was supposed to have my back through everything...was you. I love you. I love you like you are my own sister. How could you hate me when I love you so much?"

Michonne fell to her knees crying. The pain of having her heartbroken by her best friend was so painful that she couldn't feel the pain on her stomach as she bent forward and cried.

Rick was at her side quickly and he tried to help her up. "Don't..touch...me." she ordered with a shaky voice.

Rick stared at Andrea disapproving of her actions. He walked to her with that bowlegged gait of his and grabbed her arm leading her out the room with him.

"What is your problem?"

"What's yours?" She asked defiantly.

"I don't have one, but you seem to. Don't get pissed at her. This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" She gasped not beliving her ears.

"Yeah that's right." He nodded. "You pushed for this and now you want to change your mind. Well it's too late for that. I like her and I'm not sorry about it and I won't hold back this time."

"When she breaks that fragile heart of yours, don't come running to me. "

"Don't worry, I won't." He said before he walked away angrily.

...


	7. Chapter 7

"Just make sure you clean the wound everyday to prevent infection, thats all. You're good to go."

"Thank you." She tried to summon a smile but she it looked more like she was wincing.

"Good luck Miss Brunet, you've been given a second chance at life, I hope you live it to the fullest."

"Thank you nurse Greene."

"You're welcome. And if you ever see me outside the hospital, call me Beth."

"Beth... sure thing. Thanks for everything. Goodbye."

Michonne breathed in the fresh air as soon as she stepped out of the door, It has been so long since she felt the beaming sun on her skin- And the Cool Wind through her hair. The first thing she did was call herself an uber.

It took no more than 10 minutes for her ride to arrive and she was relieved to be in the real world again. She thought about dialing Rick but was skeptical because of the whole thing that happened the day before. She knew she shouldn't feel responsible for Andrea's outburst but she couldn't help it. It was the first time Andrea had ever spoken to her in such a manner, she felt like Andrea really screwed up this time. Their friendship was probably unable to be saved after that.

She got into the car and told the Uber driver to take her to Grimes Construction.

She looked outside the window as the Uber made his way to our destination, it was the perfect day to be discharged, the birds were singing loudly and the Sun was shining brightly. Michonne smiled to herself as she took in the surroundings of the perfect sunny day.

When the Uber arrived to her destination she thanked him then got out of the car. She took a deep breath before walking up to the front entrance of the building. Immediately she walked to the front desk and ask the receptionist if she could speak to Rick.

" Hello, is it possible to speak to Rick Grimes?"

" Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Grimes doesn't meet with just anyone besides he's not in right now. Have a nice day." The lady said practically asking her to leave without saying those exact words.

Michonne stared at the blonde lady with disdain.

"I'm not just anybody and I will not be leaving so no need to wish me a good day. If you don't mind I'll be waiting until he returns, where is the lobby?"

The woman sighed before responding, "he should be here within the hour. The lobby is down the hall to the right take a seat and make yourself comfortable if you are willing to wait. I can't guarantee he'll speak with you."

" Thank you. And believe me, he'll be thrilled to see me, now you, have a good day."

Michonne walk towards the direction of the lobby, the lady's directions weren't accurate, but she managed to find her way.

She didn't know why, but for some reason, she was quite nervous. Seeing him outside of the hospital would be weird. She tapped her fingers against her thighs and she waited for him to arrive. She saw some man his greeting him at the door. She stood briskly and rubbed her sweaty palms against her jean clad thighs.

When he looked up to see her waiting there for him, the surprise was written all over his face. His eyebrows rose a fraction and a small smile graced his face. She waved awkwardly over to him and she stuffed her hands into her front pockets. It was a nervous twitch that she had since she could remember.

"Michonne, hey." He said gently hugging her as to not discomfort her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"When did you get here?"

"I've been here for about half an hour."

He hugged her again and said, "wow, I'm, just happy to see you outside of that hospital get up. I thought you were mad at me."

"Why would I be mad? You didn't do anything."

When she noticed the coffee in his hand she asked, "was Andrea there?"

"Oh... yeah, she was..."

"How was she doing?" She asked.

"Pissed. Look I don't care about that."

"Oh... ok."

"Did you need something or you just couldn't wait to see me?" Rick asked with a smirk.

"I was wondering if..." she looked behind him, seeing all the people who were standing behind him in perfect formation and cleared her throat. "Can... we have some privacy?" She asked softly so that only he could hear.

"Oh, yeah. Give us some privacy." He said and they all scattered. "You were saying?"

"Do you think... I could crash at your place? Just until I get a new place... I was supposed to crash with Andrea but I don't think thats an option anymore."

Andrea was even kind enough to pack all of Michonne's things and transfer them to her house. All of her clothes and even her car was there.

It seemed convenient at the time but now that Andrea had ruined their friendship, it was just a big hassle.

She looked up to see him smiling lovingly at her and she looked away.

"What?"

"You wanna stay with me already? You move fast." He teased.

She slapped his arm playfully. "Can I stay?"

"The hotel is an option..."

"Its like that?" She asked with an amused smile. Ok cool, I'll do that."

"Wait, I'm just being an ass." He laughed "you can stay with me, I would really like that."

He handed his coffee to Glenn then took a pen and one of his business cards out of his pockets and scribbled the address on the back.

"Here you go. The code to get in the front door is written there too. Make yourself at home, I'll see you when I get off." He smirked.

She smiled then nodded. Rick leaned in to kiss her lips briefly as he caressed her chin- then walked away with his entourage following, leaving her there stunned. Her hand went to her lips where he kissed her and she lowered her head smiling.

"Dude, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Glenn whispered as he tried to look back at Michonne and keep up with Rick at the same time. " Rick smiled to himself as he kept Glenn wondering about his relationship status.

Now was the hard part. Retrieving her things from Andrea's house. Michonne silently thanked god that Andrea was at work. She wanted to avoid a run in with her at all costs.

She took another uber to Andrea's house to and she lifted the gnome where Andrea kept her spare key. She was happy Andrea wasnt petty enough to switch her spot for the key.

Michonne sighed before entering the house. She pushed the door opened and was immediately greeted by all of her suitcases full of her things. They were neatly organized by the door. It seems Andrea was expecting her to stop by.

Michonne opened the door to the garage and saw her car parked there untouched. Thank god.

Her keys were onto of the deep freezer with a note underneath.

"Here's all of your shit." It read.

Michonne frowned at the note. Either way, she was glad she could get in and get right out.

She packed her things into her truck and whatever was left over went into the backseat.

Michonne looked at the address written on the business card and entered it into her GPS. She pressed the button to open the garage door and drove off following the directions the GPS told her.

...

"Andrea, are you sure you're ok?" Sasha asked.

Andrea smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"The two people I care about most hate me." She shrugged. "I always get so out of control when I'm angry. I can't believe I said those awful things to her." Andrea laughed humorlessly.

"What did you say? And to who?"

"I said anything I could to hurt her..."

"Who?"

"Michonne..." Andrea sighed. "If she would have never pointed out the fact that I had feelings for Rick then everything would be going great. I'm so mad at her for even bringing it to my attention.

"She was trying to be a good friend."

"She opens my eyes to what was in front of me then she snatched him right back. That sounds like an excellent friend to me!" She said sarcastically.

Sasha sighed shaking her head. "Michonne isn't the one who hurt you, Rick is and he didn't do so intentionally. You shouldn't take your anger out on either of them."

"You're wrong, they both hurt me."

"Maybe... but they aren't doing anything wrong. Michonne had her eyes on him first... remember the dibs?"

"Who cares about a dibs? That was five years ago."

"Do you like him that much? That you just destroyed your friendship with her? Can you image how that makes her feel? She must feel like you didn't value the bond you two had."

"But doesn't it just piss you off? We've been here for nearly a decade. A fucking coffeeshop and she just keeps moving up, leaving us behind."

"Why would that piss me off? It makes me proud, I'm happy for her. She deserves it Andrea."

"So do we."

"I love working here, I'm happy in my life. You need to do some soul searching. Maybe this anger you're feeling about Michonne, is more about yourself than her."

"Get back to work." Sasha rested her hand on Andrea's shoulder until she was out of her reach.

...

She pulled up in front of the large house. She stared at the landscaping in awe. It was beautifully done, she would have to remember to ask him who did such a fine job. His house was in Buckhead- It was the located near the house she and Victor were planning to move once they were married.

Michonne walked to the door slowly as she was taking in the beauty of his yard. She reached the door and put the code in.

She entered the house and she was awestruck by the beauty.

Everything piece of furniture in the living room was pure white. The huge sparkling Chandler dangling from the ceiling served as the perfect centerpiece of the room. Michonne sat her purse down on the couch as she walked over to admire the brickwork on his fireplace. It was majestic and precise. Her fingers trailed across the exquisite brickwork slowly. She noticed the pictures were faced down. She found that very odd- as she picked one up then realized why it was faced down. It was his wedding photo with Lori.

Michonne laughed as she observed the photo. "That is the ugliest wedding dress I've ever seen." She muttered then placed the photo as it was.

Michonne walked into the kitchen admiring the marble counters. She opened the fridge which was fully stocked.

Should she cook him dinner? That would be appropriate after he gave her a place to stay right?

Michonne looked around at the contents in the fridge and a saw that there was a lamb roast defrosting. She'd never prepared and cooked one before as she usually didn't do much cooking but she wanted to cook him a nice dinner.

She pulled out a small bag of baby potatoes from the fridge and sat them on the counter.

Lamb and potatoes, that sounds appetizing enough.

She went to the sink and thoroughly washed her hands.

'Ok let's get this started'. Michonne opened the pantry and was pleasantly surprised that there was such a variety of seasonings that she had to work with. She constantly had to get on Victor for only keeping two seasonings, salt and pepper.

She preheated the oven to 350° F, she found a roasting dish and began seasoning the lamb. Admittedly, she had to go to Google for some assistance, but once she had the lamb prepared, she was positive that it would turn out great.

She washed her hands again before popping the lamb into the preheated oven.

Setting her phone timer to and hour and fifteen minutes. She wasn't sure how long to cook it for because ahe wasn't sure how he liked his meat. Usually, the people she'd met when she was with Victor liked their meat either rare or medium rare. It was the one thing she couldn't get used to. Where she was from, bloody meat was considered raw, this whole rare, medium rare crap shook her every time.

Looking at the time on her phone, she was surprised by how much time had gone by.

Michonne decided to continue her self tour of the house as the food cooked. She would have to remember to add the potatoes before the roast was done so she would give herself a quick tour.

After admiring room after room, she found herself in what was obviously Rick's bedroom.

Her mouth formed a small 'o' as she took in the beauty of it. It was decorated with expertise, the walls were adorned with earthy tones and all she kept thinking was how him, it was.

She plopped down onto his bed with her arms outstretched. It was a huge upgrade from the thin, uncomfortable bed provided at the hospital. The king sized bed was covered with the most delightfully soft comforter she'd ever had the pleasure of laying on.

She closed her eyes taking a slow relaxed breath. She turned on her side lifting the pillow to adjust it- laying on her still caused her slight discomfort so she turned back on her back.

Between the uncomfortable hospital bed and the nightmares keeping her up at night, Michonne was more sleep deprived than she had realized. She originally planned to just rest briefly but she let the comfort of of Rick's s bed take her away- within mere minutes she had dozed off into a peaceful sleep. The first since the incident.

After a while she squirmed a bit, her nose scrunched up and she sniffed smelling something unpleasant 'What was that smell?'

She sniffed ... then again- the smell infiltrated her nostrils.

It smelled like something was burning.

She froze, eyes popping wide opened and she hopped out the bed grabbing her phone to check the time.

Her mouth fell opened. How had she been sleep for three hours!?

Michonne hastily ran down the stairs heading to the kitchen. It was engulfed in smoke. She fanned infront of her face and coughed wildly at the unexpected inhalation of smoke.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

She turned on the ceiling fan and panicked at the mess she'd made.

She ran to the stove to turn the oven off before opening it.

A gust of smoke flew in her face causing her to cough some more.

She was too busy too busy trying to rid the kitchen of smoke that she hasn't heard the front door open.

"Michonne? What the hell happened? Why are you here?"

She whisked around to see Lori clutching her purse tightly with a confused look on her face.

"I was trying to... I fell asleep... Wait, why are _you_ here?" She returned the question Lori had asked her.

"I'm here to see Rick but I find you burning down our house instead.

 _'Our?'_ She asked to herself before asking the out loud. "Our house?"

"Yes our house. No time to explain, move." She said shoving Michonne to the side to open the widows and the kitchen door.

"Unbelievable." Lori sighed with her hand on her hip. "Don't just turn on the ceiling fan, you'll just blow the smoke around the house genius."

"Thanks Einstein. Look, I panicked."

Lori gestured for Michonne to follow her and they went to a room where the smoke wasn't as prominent.

"What are you doing here Michonne?"

Lori rolled her neck as to ask "well?" when Michonne didn't answer.

"Why are you here?" Michonne asked again.

"I already told you, I'm looking for Rick."

"Well he isn't here."

Lori looked around. "Yeah, I've noticed. I'll wait for him."

"Lori I don't think Rick is very interested in anything you have to say."

"I'll let him be the judge of that." Lori paused, he hard expression softened and she placed a gentle hand on Michonne's arm. "I am so sorry about what happened to you. I would have visited you in the hospital but, I didn't think you would want to see me..."

Michonne's expression softened too, "I wouldn't have minded Lori. Thank you for offering your condolences."

"Have you spoken to Christine? Jasmine's mother?"

Michonne opened her mouth to answer but settle for a simple shake of the head instead.

"I would image she's feeling awful right about now, it may not be a bad idea to call her..."

"Thanks for the advice." Michonne said cutting that conversation short.

"Are you not going to tell me why you're here?"

"Lori-"

"-Michonne!" They faintly heard Rick call from the other room.

Michonne ignored Lori and her persistent question to greet Rick.

She saw him standing at the front door with his eyes wide opened taking in the current smoke filled state of his house.

"Oh..." She said as she clasped her hands together nervously.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he let his briefcase fall to the floor.

"I'm fine... I was cooking you dinner." She smiled.

"Cooking... or charing?"

Michonne looked at him unamused.

"Its not that bad it's still edible. See look?" She tugged on his shirt leading him to the kitchen to examine the absolutely inedible lamb roast. On the counter were the potatoes that she had forgotten about.

"Fuck, I forgot the potatoes." She cursed.

Lori watched them from the other room with a frown before revealing herself.

"Hello Rick."

He looked to her then to Michonne.

"What is she doing here?" He asked Michonne, refusing to speak directly to Lori.

"We need to talk, you wouldn't answer my calls."

"Uh yeah, that was intentional. I don't have anything to say to you."

"I'm not leaving until you speak to me." She folded her arms defiantly. And what is Michonne doing here?"

Rick threw his arm over Michonne's shoulder pulling her to him and asked,"You didn't tell her?"

Lori's brows furrowed as she observed them. "Tell me what?"

"Michonne and I, are seeing each other." Rick said confidently

"E-excuse me?"

"Thanks to you actually, if you hadn't stormed out on me all those years ago, I would have never set foot into the coffeeshop looking for you and I would've never met Michonne."

"I don't believe my ears, this isn't making an ounce of sense! Our divorce was finalized a month ago! You couldn't have moved on in that short time. I know you Rick."

"Lori, I'd like to enjoy some alone time with my girlfriend."

Lori scoffed before biting her bottom lip and storming away.

When Michonne was sure Lori was out the door she lifted Ricks arm from around her shoulder.

"I'm not your girlfriend." She said with a smirk.

"Not yet, but you will be." He said matter-of-factly

Michonne rolled her eyes playfully.

She looked at him and said, "since I took the time to cook, shall we eat?"

Rick looked at the lamb roast that resembled a pile of charcoal and shook his head numerous times.

"I'm not... I'm not eating that." He refused.

Michonne shrugged nonchalantly...

"That's too bad." She pouted. "I was going to give you dessert if you finished your dinner. "

She walked over to the burnt food and disposed of it. All the while, his eyes watched her like a hawk.

"What were you serving for dessert?"

She smirked as she leaned into him to whisper. "Me."

She walked towards the stairs switching harder than usual.

Rick watched her until she disappeared up the stairs and away from his view.

"Wait!" He called out to her, I'll finish my dinner!" He said jogging to catch up to her.

"Too late!" She answered. The smile she was wearing could be heard in her voice.

"Maybe next time."

...


	8. Chapter 8

Lori walked briskly through the familiar neighborhood until she stopped infront of her house.

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She said a silent prayer, praying that he wouldn't be too hard on her. She held her breath as she knocked on the door thinking it would be great if he wasn't home at all. To her dismay, the door swung opened revealing the man half dressed with a cigarette hanging out his mouth.

He removed the stick and blew the smoke right in her face uncaring of whether she had a problem with it or not.

"You got the money?"

Lori, unable to look at him found herself looking downward.

"I-I... he wasn't there." She made sure not to look him in the eye otherwise her lies may be discovered.

"You said, you could get the money. You know it's time to pay the taxes on this damn house and it's almost time."

"That's why I suggested we move."

"Ain't nobody moving."

Lori opened her mouth then closed it deciding arguing with him would lead nowhere.

"You ain't gone speak girl?"

"I am doing what I can." She stressed.

"You better be. Come on in."

Lori walked past him into the house and released a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for understandin-"

His palm connected with her face knocking her to the ground. She held her face in shock and tried to crawl away.

"What kinda bitch can't get her millionaire ex husband to lend her a couple thousand dollars? A worthless bitch you are I tell ya."

Lori's face scrunched up and the tears appeared.

"Don't you start all that damn crying girl. You know you ugly as hell when you get to crying. Lip all twisted up, get your ass up."

Lori wiped her tears then stood.

"Aughta girl. Don't come back here without that money. You wanna blame somebody for this, then blame ya mama. The coked out whore."

Ever since the divorce Lori had been staying in the house Rick had purchased her parents in Buckhead, Lori was always extremely close to her mother and wanted to keep her close otherwise she'd miss her too much...

Or so, that was the story she told Rick- In truth, she wanted to keep her close to monitor her abusive step father, but with the divorce final, she could no longer maintain that lifestyle. A high school teacher's salary could not maintain that house.

Between the utility bills and the property tax she just didn't make enough. She wanted to downsize, but he wasn't having it.

She retreated to her room and remained there for the remainder of the night.  
...

Andrea walked through the door of her home and saw that Michonne's things had been retrieved. She sighed and threw her keys on the glass end table in her living room.

She walked up the stairs tiredly and lead herself to the bathroom. The first thing she wanted to do was take a hot shower.

She turned the water on letting it warm up while she undressed. Stepping into the shower, she let the water cascade down her body washing away the dirt and grime of the day.

After a long shower she looked at her phone to discover that she had no messages, no missed calls, no social media notifications, no anything. It was what Michonne would call "dry as fuck"

Andrea chuckled as she thought of her. Then her smile slowly faded as the reality of things set in. Andrea leaned against the wall and shut her eyes, she then sighed before moving to the kitchen and scrounging the fridge for something decent to cook. Usually, at times like this, she would call Michonne or Rick and they would go out to eat but those days seemed to have passed.

It was unfortunate but the damage was done.

She made herself a turkey sandwhich then another memory flashed in her mind.

* _"How many times are you going to say that you're hungry Mich? Go make a fucking sandwich. "_ *

* _"That's too much work! Bread, mayo,meat, cheese if desired, lettuce, tomato, onion, mustard. No thanks I'm going to sit on my sexy ass and order chinese."_ *

Andrea shook the memory from her thoughts.

Andrea took a bite of the sandwhich and sighed at the mediocre dinner she was having tonight.

After 'dinner' she sluggishly walked up the stairs again then nearly jumped as she spotted her reflection in the mirror.

Her face looked sunken, her usually neat wavy hair looked like a tumbleweed atop her head, her bags were dark and her smile lines looked more prominent from all the frowning she's been doing.

No. She wouldn't be one of those people who let her job and lack of love life lead her into letting herself go.

Though she personally hated that term, it was fitting for how she felt at the moment. She wouldn't lose herself over this, she would beat her loneliness.

She sat at the vanity mirror and gave plucked her eyebrows then filled them in, next she put on eye shadow, eye liner and mascara. Last was lipstick. She smiled at the reflection which smiled back at her.

Andrea pulled out a small black dress and the smile faded slightly as she remembered where she got it from.

* _"Mich what is this?"_ *

* _"It's a freakum dress. "_ *

* _"A whatum what?"_ *

* _"A freakum dress. Wear that when you're feeling lonely and dry. Go turn all the motherfucking heads in the club. I bet you leave with at least a few numbers, then Voilà, multiple dicks to choose from."_ *

Andrea shook the memory away again but she slipped the dressed on. Tonight, she was taking past Michonne's advice.

...

Michonne tossed in the bed as the images played in her head.

An image of her pleading Jasmine for her life flashed in her mind. Then another of her brutally murdering her father and his mistress.

"No." She breathed in her sleep. She shook her head frantically trying to escape the scene that was replaying in her head.

"NO!" She popped up from her sleep.

She gasped and placed her hand over her heart to steady her irregular breathing then over her still sore wound and hissed.

Rick ran into the room flicking the light switch on.

Michonne squinted as her eyes adjusted to the different lighting.

Rick was shirtless, he wore a pair of grey sweatpants low on his hips.

"Are you alright."

"Yeah...it was just a nightmare." She averted her eyes.

"Will you be ok in here by yourself."

"I'll be fine."

Rick walked over to her cautiously and said. "It's ok not to be ok."

Michonne looked up at him and blinked back tears. "Then will you stay?" She was almost too embarrassed to ask but her comfort was more important than her ego.

"Of course." He said softly.

Michonne lifted the comforter allowing him to slip in bed beside her. The bed in the guest room wasn't as large as the bed in Rick's room so he was extremely close to her. He didn't want to make it awkward so he tried his best to make sure there was a space between them at all times.

Just as he was dozing back off to sleep He heard Michonne speak.

"Rick?" She asked in a whisper.

"Hmm?" He responded without opening his eyes.

"Can you hold me?" She asked shyly.

He scooted closer to her tentatively.

"Like this?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled close to her from behind.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yea... thanks."

"Doesn't it hurt laying on your side like that?" He said noticing she quietly winced every time she moved.

"I'm ok."

Rick sighed, "Michonne, stop being stubborn, lie on your back if you're uncomfortable."

Michonne clicked her tongue then did as he suggested. She stared at the ceiling awkwardly not knowing where exactly to focus her gaze.

Rick caressed her arm causing the tension within her to dissipate instantaneously.

It was not long before sleep found her. Rick smiled softly at her while he still caressed her arm. He leaned in placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before allowing himself to fall asleep as well.

...

Not even twenty minutes into her night out and she had already found the man she was going home with.

He had been sending her signals from the bar since she set foot into the jam packed nightclub. She finally approached him with a mischievous smirk. She sauntered over to him and introduced herself.

"Hey." She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

He bit his lip seductively.

"Hey yourself." He said, his hands firmly gripping her hips.

"You've been watching me all night." She said with the slight lift of her eyebrow.

He licked his bottom lip and squeezed her hips tighter.

"Well... when a woman walks in here wearing a dress like that, leaving ab-so-lutely nothing to the imagination..." his hands slid to her ass and he gaze her a not so gentle squeeze. "Then hell yea I'm watching her. Especially when she as fine as you."

Andrea leaned into his touch and giggled at his forwardness.

He spoke again in a low, throaty tone. "I don't think you know the things I would do to you."

"Then maybe you should take me home and show me."

"Don't tease me if you don't mean it."

"I mean it and you better not be all talk."

The man smirked at her and lifted himself from his seat, he grabbed her hand and lead her put the door. They walked for a bit until they approached his car.

"Ladies first."

"What about my car?"

"We can swing by and pick it up in the morning. Cool?"

She nodded.

He opened the door for her and helped her into the seatbelt and then entered the driver seat and drove them towards his home.

...

When Rick awoke that morning, he looked to the side of the bed where Michonne should have been laying but there was no trace of her. He ran his hand over the door and it was no longer warm, thus, long since she'd vacated the spot. He arose tiredly and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He grabbed his phone from the dressed and looked at the time 7:15. He called Michonne's phone and was startled when it sounded from somewhere in the room. He lifted the covers and sure enough, it was tangled in them.

Where would she go without taking her phone.

Rick shut his eyes tightly and sighed, he frustratingly ran his hands through his hair.

What had he done wrong this time?

"Are you ok?"

Rick jumped slightly before turning to face a fully dressed Michonne standing at the door's entrance.

"You're here."

Michonne's eyes roamed the room wondering if he was still half asleep. Of course she was here. She squinted before asking, "Where else would I be?"

He shrugged. "I just thought you left."

"Why would I leave without my phone?" She joked.

"I don't know... I just thought you left."

Michonne then understood that he must have thought since she wasn't in bed with him when he opened his eyes that he must've gotten the wrong idea.

He thought she left him.

She smiled and walked over to him until she was standing right infront of where he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

She placed her body between the space of his opened legs and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Instinctively, his hands rested at her waist.

"I haven't gone anywhere." She assured him.

He nodded his head almost timidly and she ran her fingers through his curls.

"I have to talk to my advisor to see what I can do about the absences I've been racking up." She offered him an explanation as to why she was up and dressed so early. "I wanted to get there before anyone else." She giggled

He smiled up at her. "If you sit tight for a little I can take you."

She tilted her head, "I have a car, I can drive myself."

He scratched the back of his neck nervously averting his eyes. "I know but I was thinking we could stop by the coffee shop and.." he stopped talking when he noticed her smile had faltered. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't thinking, we could go somewhere else."

"No, we can go." She wouldn't avoid the place she knew he enjoyed just because of Andrea.

Andrea would just have to deal with it. She was done putting Andrea's feelings above her own.

"Ok." He stood. "I'll take a quick shower and be right out." He kissed her lips and she smiled a smile that reached her eyes.

"Thank you for last night." She said.

He framed her face with his hands looking her dead in the eye. "Anything I can do to make you comfortable, I'll do it, without hesitation. I'll do anything for you."

His eyes lowered to her lips, he dipped his lips to hers and kissed her- softly at first then he angles his head deepening their liplock.

Michonne tightened her grip on his curls as their tongues battled for dominace.

Rick lifted one of his hands from her waist gripping her locs pulling her head back just enough for him to attack her neck.

She placdd her hands on his firm back pulling him closer to her- she could feel his bulge grow harder by the second she then rubbed him through his jeans as his assault on her neck continued.

At this rate, despite their plans, neither of them were going anywhere for a good long while.

He bit her neck and she moaned, riling him up more than he already was.

Rick roughly gripped her waist and she jumped back inhaling a sharp breath. "Ouch." She winced holding her wound.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok." She took a step back from him still breathing heavy.

"I.. should grab that shower." He laughed nervously.

Michonne offered him a smile and nodded her head.

"I um... won't be long."

She shook her head "No, It's fine. Take your time. I'll just head that way now." Michonne smiled tentatively. "Rain check on the breakfast?"

Rick frowned at her and he hoped she didn't notice, he wasn't angry, just disappointed. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible especially considering that her stay was merely temporary.

"What's the rush? It's too early to head that way." He chuckled nervously

"I'll see you later." She dismissed with an awkward wave.

Rick watched her leave the room.  
...

"Sorry I'm late!" Andrea said rushing towards the counter tying her apron.

"You're already late, don't rush now." Maggie said.

Andrea rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh shut up. When I tell you why I'm late, you won't be acting that way."

Maggie turned with her hands on her hips to squint at her.

"It better be some good gossip."

"Oh it is." She wiggled her brows.

Once all the customers were served. Maggie looked at Andrea and said. "Ok spill."

Andrea wasted no time. She couldn't wait to til someone how she was feeling. "I met a guy." She sighed dreamily.

Maggie looked surprised. "That's great Drea!"

"He was amazing Maggie."

"Aw, that's sweet. Now if only I could find a man." Maggie pouted. "Where'd you meet?"

"We met at the club last night and he took me to his place-"

"-the club?" Maggie asked with her face scrunched up.

"Now before you judge me, people meet the loves of their lives anywhere these days."

"The love of your life? Already?"

"Girl no, I'm just using that as an example. But I do plan on seeing him again." She smiled

"Who is this guy that's got you cheesin like this?" Maggie nudged her.

"His name is Shane. God even his name is hot."

"I don't know, sounds like a one night stand to me." Maggie laughed while rolling her eyes.

"You're just jealous." Andrea stuck out her tongue.

"Hello. Welcome to Pel-Rick, good morning!" Maggie greeted brightly.

"What can I get you?"

"The usual."

Rick pulled out the exact change without having been told the price, He handed Maggie the money and then headed to his booth. He stopped short when he saw that the table was occupied.

He sighed looking away from her.

"Lori..."

"Hello to you too Rick. Sit, please, hear me out."

Rick took a seat opposite of her and looked away.

"I won't be long."

"You stalking me now?"

"What?" She asked with a scoff. "Rick... listen, I'll cut straight to the chase, I need money."

"Money? For what?"

"We're in trouble, I can't keep the house with my teaching salary, it's not enough, it's what I was trying to tell you at your house."

Rick laughed humorlessly and stared at her. She was fidgety and unable to make eye contact.

"That's not my problem anymore, I'm not worried about your financial problems Lori, that ended when you asked for a divorce. Besides, you got a lump sum from that, I'm not an idiot. No way in hell did you blow through that money."

Tears pricked her eyes, she kicked her lips and nodded in agreement. "You're right, it wasn't me. My... it was Robert. My mom is back with him and you know he has a gambling problem... and she's using again- I know she is, I can tell, between the two of them, it went fast."

"You sure it ain't that new car? Or those fancy clothes and purses you keep buying?"

"Rick please." She clenched her jaw saying a silent prayer, praying he would help her out.

"Ask Shane." He said harshly just as Andrea brought his order to him.

She looked between the two ex-spouses and smirked.

"This isn't very gentlemanly of you " she said to Rick. "Cheating on your girlfriend already?"

"Not now Andrea." He glared at her.

She lifted her hands in defense and backed away.

"Ok. Well let me know if you need anything."

Lori watched the exchange with intrest. "That didn't sound very friendly, I thought you were friends... but then again I don't seem to be very updated on what's going on with you... you even found yourself a new girlfriend, didn't take you long."

"I'm not having this conversation with you so if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy my breakfast in peace. And about the money, like I said, ask your boyfriend."

"His salary isn't much better than mines- Rick, please. Or should I ask Michonne? I'm sure she'd be willing to help an old friend."

"Leave her out of this." He warned.

Lori sighed then looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap.

"Alright Rick... can I finish my coffee before you make me leave?"

He sighed the nodded. "Sure but for the love of Christ, please take off those oversized sunglasses, we're not even outside. Who are you? Kim Kardashian?" He snorted while shaking his head.

Lori bit her lip to keep from laughing at the memory that just popped in her mind. She was unsuccessful in holding back her laughter.

"Remember that time I tried to follow a Kim Kardashian makeup tutorial for our fourth anniversary?" She covered her mouth as the giggles escaped her.

Rick snickered reminiscing. "How could I forget? I couldn't tell you then but now I can finally tell you how horrible it was."

Lori's mouth dropped opened as she threw her head back in laughter.

"Oh shut up!"

"I don't know about makeup but I know it's not supposed to look like that." He laughed.

"It was my first time wearing that much makeup, I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh I was surprised, believe me. It was like a stranger was in my home."

They both laughed at the memory.

Their laughter died down and the awkwardness set back in.

"So... my coffee is all gone... I guess I'll go now." She smiled sweetly at him.

He returned her sweet smiled and nodded. It was nice to enjoy her company instead of dread it. Rick looked away shyly when he saw the look she was giving him. It was a familiar look, it was the look that reeled him back in every time. No matter what argument they had, if she gave him that look, he was powerless.

"We should do this again." He said without thinking.

Lori perked up and her smile grew. "You think so?"

He wasn't sure what the hell he was doing but he nodded anyways.

"I would enjoy that very much Rick."

Her sweet look grew seductive. She stood from her seat slowly and eyed him before she headed towards the exit, sensing that his eyes were still glued to her she looked over her shoulder confirming her thought. She stopped walking and he knew that meant she wanted him to follow her.

Andrea pretended to busy herself with the coffee makers. She couldn't help the scoff that escaped her as she watched Rick take Lori's bait.

...

"Where are we going?" He asked once they were on the parking lot.

"Wherever you want." She whispered as she leaned into him.

She rubbed her thumb across his bottom lip and his breath hitched.

"Wait." he said grabbing her hand.

Rick shook his head then gentle pushed her hand back towards her.

"Not again, I'm not doing this again... I did enjoy your company just now but I don't want anything more with you. I'm... I want to try with Michonne. Really try, I don't want to do anything that'll mess that up."

Lori smiled sadly to the ground. "You fall in love quick Rick, you always have."

Rick nodded his head then averted his  
eyes. "If we do meet for coffee, it has to be as friends."

He couldn't go back down that road with her. He had love for her and he felt bad for her current situation but they were a thing of the past. He had momentarily wavered but now he was snapped out of it.

She gave him one last look then smiled sadly before walking away.

Rick released the breath he was holding , he ran his hand down his face before releasing a frustrated sigh.

...

Rick sat in his office thinking about this morning with Lori. He felt embarrassed that he almost fell for her charms. What would have happened if he allowed her to go further?

How would Michonne feel about the whole thing?

Would she even care? He wanted her to care.

For what felt like the hundredth time, he sighed.

...

...  
 **Thanks for reading my loves.**

 **So many of y'all thought Lori was possibly pregnant and to that I say hellll no.**


	9. Chapter 9

Michonne walked through the * _Grimes Construction_ * building with a lunchbox full of homemade snacks she'd made Rick. It was more of a sorry 'I almost burned your kitchen down' gift but at the same time it was to make up for not letting him buy her breakfast the prior day.

Her heels clicked on the floor loudly and she walked with a little more pep in her step than normal.

She looked down at the lunchbox she was twirling in her hand taking her eyes off of her direction for a quick second.

Apparently, a quick second was more than enough time to bump into the back of someone with enough force to be sent flying.

Michonne landed on her butt and groaned. While she was the one who bumped into the man, it was a mistake. The old grouch could have atleast offered to help her up.

She got up slowly and dusted her butt off before glaring at the man who was glaring back at her.

"Sorry about that." She said as a formality, she didn't mean it because the rude jerk didn't deserve her respect.

What was his deal? Rude bastard.

Just as she began walking again, he said, "Watch where you walk woman."

Michonne spun around quickly with her head tilted. "I beg your pardon?"

"Watch where the heck you walk woman."

Michonne scoffed, pure disbelief playing on her features.

"Excuse me sir, but that is no way to talk to a young woman. Have some manners." Her brows furrowed.

"Women have grace, you're just clumsy, act more like a young woman and I'll treat you like one."

"Ok you rude piece of shit, I will not have you talk to me that way. I'll be on my way. Have a nice day asshole."

She started to walk away again and he spoke yet again.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He puffed out his chest and Michonne snickered before rolling her eyes.

"This is my business. I can very well have you removed." He challenged her and she looked at him with an amused smile.

"Oh really?" She folded her arms over her chest and smirked. "Nice try. But I happen to know the * _real_ * owner. I'm actually on my way to see him now and I can bet that he won't like the way you're treating me in his building."

"Mr. Richard Grimes, I just let the CEO know you are here and he's making his way down now." An employee said.

The smirk was slowly replaced by an embarrassed grimace.

"R-richard Grimes? ..." She whispered the question. More to herself than to him.

She blinked before shutting her eyes tightly and silently scolding herself. This was Rick's father.

Michonne opened her mouth to apologize but she stopped herself, what did she do that needed pardoning? He was the one that was rude to her.

Michonne snickered at the feisty man but her smile faded when she saw Lori coming up the hall.

Lori's steps slowed when she saw Michonne. An awkward smile graced her face.

"Hello Michonne."

"Why are you always around?" Michonne asked annoyed.

"I'm so sorry Michonne, but there's something you should know... Rick and I... we're back together."

Michonne looked from Lori to Richard. Her face etched with confusion.

"I'm sorry Michonne, I wish he hadn't dragged you into this, he knows how we are... It was bound to be messy."

Michonne swallowed and glared at Lori.

...

* _Earlier._ *

A knock sounded on Rick's office door.

It opened before he could invite the mystery person in...

His brows furrowed when he saw Lori poke her head through the opening of the door. Her slim body soon followed as she made her way inside. She held up a bag of food with a smile on her face.

"I was in the area and I remembered how much you love these burgers. Let's have lunch."

She took a seat.

Rick sat his pen down and fixed his stare on her.

"What?"

"Lori, you can't just stop by unannounced. I wasn't in my right mind yesterday. I admit, I let my guard down and I almost did something I would never forgive myself for. I don't think we should hang out, I'm sorry for giving you false hope."

Lori leaned back in the chair wearing a frown.

"Girlfriend problems?"

Rick looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"No."

"Sure sounds like it." She scoffed. "Did she tell you to choose between me or her? Is that why you changed your mind."

"No, it's nothing like that. I made this decision on my own. Michonne... I haven't even told her yet."

She studied his face before nodding her head.

"There's nothing to tell, it's not like we had sex."

"But we could've... I want to tell her... I have to."

Rick laughed humorlessly.

"She's going to dump me again." He said to himself but Lori overheard him.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Lori folded her arms.

Rick looked at her and shook his head.

"It's nothing... She didn't dump me she just left me and I waited for her. For five years, finally I found her again and I convinced her to give me a chance. Whatever chance I had is probably gone once I tell her."

Lori scoffed. "You yearned for someone else while we were married?"

"I did." He admitted with his head lowered.

"I can't believe you. All the shit you gave me for cheating and you wanted another woman?"

"Lori..."

"How did it start? When did it start?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not discussing this with you, please leave."

" You're rejecting me so that you can stay faithful to someone who's not even yours? You don't owe her anything!".

"Lori get out. Please before I have you renoved."

He could practically see the steam flowing from her ears.

She shot him a look of disgust and slid the chair back roughly before leaving. She slammed the door with unnecessary force.

She wasn't going to lose what was rightfully hers to someone like * _her_ *.

Not a chance in hell.

...

"Son." The man greeted with a nod. I wasn't expecting it but it's a nice surprise. Are you two working things out?"

"What are you talking about pop?"

"Lori." He said like it was obvious. "She told that lady you were back together. Was she your girlfriend?"

Richard looked to the left trying to find the clumsy lady, she seemed to have disappeared, he didn't even see her make her escape. Maybe she didn't know his son as well as she claimed and left before meeting him because Lori scared her off.

"Lori and I are not back together, and what lady are you talking about?"

"There was some pretty lady wearing tight clothes and high heels here to meet you." He looked to his left again, "I don't know where she went."

"How do you know she was here for me?" Rick questioned.

"Well, I heard her say it... She was a feisty lady. I like her."

"Dad..." He sighed. "Did she atleast say her name?"

"Nope, she didn't say, but I think Lori called her... nope I can't remember?"

Richard saw something that made him tense and Rick examined his face to see him pointing at someone.

"There she is!"

Rick followed the direction he pointed and frowned when he saw Michonne.

* _That's_ * who came to visit him? It was unexpected but a welcomed visit.

"Stay here dad."

Rick caught up to her just as she exited the doors leading outside.

"Hey! Michonne, wait up."

She turned to face him then looked away with her arms crossed waiting for him to say what he had to say so she could leave.

"I wasn't expecting you, it's a nice surprise though. What's this?" He asked looking at the lunchbox.

"I made lunch, I was planning on meeting you for lunch."

"So why didn't you?" He tilted his head.

"I saw Lori, she told me the good news! She said sarcastically. "I was trying to sneak out without you seeing me but oops, you caught me." She rolled her eyes.

Rick looked at the ground avoiding eye contact. "What good news?"

Michonne laughed humorlessly. "Why was she here?"

"She came to bring me lunch. I sent her away."

There was that humorless laugh again this time followed by a shake of the head.

"You're so confused about what you want."

"I'm not.. She just showed up and I told her to go. That's all. I just-"

"You just what? What makes her think it's ok to have lunch with you all of the sudden? You must've done something to give her the impression that it was ok. And yes it is a big deal, she thinks she has a second chance. Oh excuse me, a third chance."

"Michonne..."

"And then what about me? What about my hard work? I made you lunch. Cooking and driving all the way here took precious time from my day. So it's ok for my time to be wasted?"

"I didn't know you were coming."

"You didn't know she was coming either!"

"And I told her to go, nothing happened."

"How did nothing happen? Getting back together is nothing?"

"We are not back together." He argued sternly.

"She shouldn't have been here! Why did she think it was ok?"

She stared at him waiting for an answer. Lori wouldn't be lingering around him if he didn't invite her to do so.

"I told her... that maybe we could be friends and hang out. But I wasn't thinking straight-"

Michonne's shoulders dropped and she turned to walk away ignoring his pleas for her to stay.

...

Andrea leaned against the vending machine in the break room with her phone against her ear.

"The caller you are trying to reach is no-"

She hung up the phone.

She has been trying to reach him since their magical night together to no avail.

Andrea sighed. She was off right now and she wanted to see him. Calling before she got her hopes up seemed like the logical thing to do but would he care if she just showed up?

She would just have to take that chance. She left the break room and told Maggie and Jessie that she would see them tomorrow. Walking out the door, she walked to her car and entered his address that she'd written down * _just incase_ * into her gps. She followed the directions and in no time was outside of his house. She tried calling one more time but that same message played.

Andrea got out the car and nervously walked to his front door. Ringing the doorbell she held her breath.

Shane opened the door, his eyes grew when he saw her.

"An...drea?" He said sounding as if he's forgotten her name and was hoping it was the right name.

She smiled at him. "Can I come in?"

"Um... yeah, yeah sure." He opened the door wider for her to enter. Once closed he asked her,"what brings you here?"

She laughed like he said something funny and maybe to her He did, but he was actually dead serious when he asked her that.

"I wanted to see you silly." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

She leaned in for a kiss and he moved out the way.

"Oh.."

"Look, Andrea. I'll be straight up, I have a girlfriend. "

"A girlfriend... but we had such a good time, we-"

"It was sex Andrea, why do you think I blocked you when you kept calling?"

Blocked? Is that why she kept getting that message any time she called?

"You used me for sex?"

"I thought that's what you wanted. "

"I wanted something serious! Not a one night stand." She said

"Who the fuck goes to the club to find a life partner? Damn you're bringing that * _blondes are stupid_ * stereotype to life darling."

Andrea slapped him as hard as she could. "Go to hell you scumbag." She said through clenched teeth.

...

When Rick got home he saw that Michonne was packing her things back into her car.

* _good thing I never fully unpacked_ * she thought.

"Michonne what is this?"

"What does it look like?" She sassed not stopping her task of getting her luggage into the car.

"Don't go. Let's talk about this."

"I don't know if I've ever told you this but I'm an only child. I don't share what's mines. I don't know how to share, I'm unwilling to learn how to share."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would bother you so much. I know I was wrong and I'm asking for your forgiveness."

"You told me, that you wanted to be with me. After five years, you still wanted to be with me. So what is this? After spending time with her once, you changed your mind? Do you have any idea how worthless that makes me feel? I believed you, I put my fears aside and decided to try and this is what I get in return? Was everything you said a lie? Tell me the truth. Was it to get back at Lori?"

She looked at Rick who had tears spilling down his cheeks. What was he crying for? She was the one who should've been crying.

"I know I told you we weren't together and maybe this is my fault for being unclear when I said that, but it didn't mean you could date other women... I didn't know I cared so much until I saw her. I don't like it and my feelings are hurt." She admitted.

"Tell me wha... tell me what I can do to fix this. Please."

"First I want you to tell me what happened to make her so comfortable visiting you uninvited."

"I told y-"

"No. Don't tell me the half assed version. Tell me everything."

"Can we go inside? We should go inside."

"No, tell me here."

Rick sighed then looked directly at her. "I went to the shop and when I got there, Lori was waiting for me there.

He then went on to tell her everything that happened, all the small details included.

When he finished relaying the story to her she glared at him through tear glazed eyes.

He reached out to comfort her.

Letting her hurt and anger get the better of her, she shoved him away from her.

"I fucked up, I know you're angry, I was insensitive, please. ." His voice rasped.

"How do I know it won't happen again?"

Rick fell to his knees and looked up at her.

"You can have space here, I won't brother you until you're ready. Please?" He whispered the last bit. "Michonne... don't give up on me so quickly."

Michonne sighed.

"Get up."

She then walked pass him leading into the house.

...

"Where you going with all that makeup on?" He said with his cigarette smoke clouding the room.

"I'm having dinner with Rick." Lori said finishing up her look.

"You look like a hooker."

Lori rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to keep this house or not? Rick doesn't know what he wants and now that I've told Michonne a small, little white lie, surely she won't stick around. She pretends like she's confident but truth is she's as pathetic as they come. She's afraid to get her heart broken so she'll run away the first time something goes wrong."

"I know her and I know by now she's probably left his house, and he is vulnerable- He needs to be comforted, I'll provide that comfort and before you know it, he'll be begging me for another chance. Rick will always be mine. I'm doing this for the money and because... I miss him."

"You better know what the hell you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. Just watch. He said we would be friends, I know what he meant. He wants me back. So I'm surprising him with a homemade dinner tonight."

Robert scoffed watching her put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I will be leaving now." Lori said.

She had on Rick's favorite red dress and matching red heels.

She would give him the surprise of his life tonight. She got into her car with a smile and drove the short distance to his house.

Not bothering knocking, she put in the code and entered his house.

"Rick!" She called out.

Michonne came around the corner fresh out the shower and folded her arms over her chest.

"Look at you." She said looking Lori from head to toe. "Why are you here dressed like this?"

"Where's my husband."

"Your husband doesn't exist, you delusional bitch."

"Where. Is. Rick?" She asked angrily.

"You being here dressed this way pisses me off. I don't like you Lori, I think you know that. I never have but atleast back then I didn't think of you as a cheap whore."

"Look who's talking." Lori scoffed. "Im sorry that you had to get caught in the middle of this but what did you think would happen? We've haven't even been divorced for a year and you... well he doesn't even know you. I know it's embarrassing but he chose me."

"You don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about. Stop putting yourself on a pedestal, he only went to you because he couldn't have me. Your whole marriage was a sham."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, that's right. Rick has been chasing after me since before you were married. How does it feel to be married to a man who can only think of another woman? It must hurt right?"

"Shut your mouth!"

"You sure you want me to stop? I was just about to tell you about the time we fucked in Peletier's bathroom while you were working on paperwork."

Tears stung Lori's eyes and she clenched her jaw so that they wouldn't be exposed. "You're lying, Rick and I had just broken up, he would never do something like that to me."

"But he did and it was so good." Michonne said voice laced with lust. "Don't you miss it? The feel of him? I miss it too."

"Rick!" She called out loudly hoping he would hear her. He had been in the shower for a while and would be coming out soon. Michonne wanted her gone by then.

Rick came around the corner with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Lori, what are you doing?"

"Baby tell her."

He frowned at the pet name which she hasn't called him since a whole year before their divorce. He was so confused. He didn't remember inviting her. And why was she dressed this way, why was she near tears right now.

"Lori.. d-don't call me that. Why are you here?"

"I planned a special night for us an-"

"Lori..." he sighed before walking over to her casting Michonne an awkward glance first. "You got the wrong idea... when I said we could only be friends... I meant that...at the time. But you know what, that was actually wrong of me. Unintentionally, I lead you to believe we could get back together and I'm sorry for that. The whole thing was a mistake, I felt sorry for you and I let things get too familiar between us. In turn, I hurt someone who's very important to me. I didn't think about how all of this would make her feel, and that was wrong."

He turned to Michonne and said. "I won't ever stop apologizing for it. I feel like the worst potential boyfriend ever. I'm a fucking idiot. Please forgive me." He reached out and grabbed her hand.

Lori watched the two of them with jealousy, he never begged for her forgiveness he just shut down and ignored her until he was ready to talk again.

Michonne whispered a "we'll talk later."

Rick nodded before turning back to Lori. "I can't meet you for coffee, I can't meet you for lunch and you can't show up at my door unannounced. I'll be changing my door code so you can't barge in here anymore. Please go to your boyfriend Shane. Remember him?" Rick asked tilting his head.

Lori burst out into tears as she tried to fight Rick. She called him every insult her brain could think of and she continued trying to throw punches at him.

Michonne didn't know if she went too far or not but she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for the woman because she did this too herself. Besides she had a boyfriend yet she was crying over her ex husband whom she'd divorced.

There was an incoming call on Michonne's phone and she could only thank God for the perfect timing, she needed a distraction.

She walked into the other room as Rick finally got Lori out the house and she did not recognize the number.

She had a feeling in her gut that told her to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, is this Michonne? My name is Sylvia... Are you available to meet?"

"What do you want to meet about."

"I wanted to talk to you about my daughter... about Jasmine."

...

* _Guys_ _I_ _literally rewrote this_ _chapter_ _five times. FIVE!_ _I just_ _couldn't_ _get it to play out_ _exactly_ _how_ _I_ _imagined it in my mind but_ _I_ _liked this version the best so_ _I_ _hope it_ _isn't_ _too horrible. Please if you enjoyed, a review would be great. Thank_ _you_ _as always!_ * 


	10. Chapter 10

Michonne looked at her watch for the third time since she set foot in the restaurant- Slyvia said she wanted to meet at 8:30 and it was already 8:48. Michonne sighed, her patience was being tested and she did not like it.

Sylvia called her acting as if it were so urgent and she was late.

Michonne gathered her bag and stood to leave but she saw a young woman rushing over to her.

The woman rested her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. She looked like she had been running. She was out of breath and had sweat droplets on her forehead.

"I'm here, I'm here." She panted. "Please have a seat."

Michonne examined her a little bit longer before sitting down.

Believe it or not, this was her first time meeting the woman. Michonne almost married her ex husband and would have been living with her daughter and she had never even met the woman.

Michonne had only seen her in past pictures on never heard her name. Both Victor and Jasmine addressed her as 'mom'

Sylvia took one last deep breath finally catching her breath.

When she looked into Michonne's eyes, she saw that there were unshed tears in Slyvia' s.

"I am late, for our scheduled time and for offering my condolences. I am so sorry what what my daughter did, if only she had gotten the help she needed then it wouldn't have escalated into something so horrific." She bent over to pull something out the huge duffle bag that was rested at her feet and placed it on the table.

Slowly, she slid it over to Michonne.

Michonne eyed her suspiciously before asking her what was inside.

"It's money. A lot of money." She said quietly as her eyes remained on the bag she'd handed to Michonne.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Michonne asked. Tears stung her eyes as she hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

"He was not a good man." She whispered with a slow head shake. You were going to be his wife and he-" she took another deep breath. "He... He left me everything. The house, his money, any and everything that ever meant anything to him. "

Michonne's lip quivered as her fears were confirmed. A man she would have been giving every part of herself too didn't leave anything behind for her. Not a single thing.

"Not even his own daughter, but me. He was obsessed with me, if my daughter had been alive, she wouldn't have gotten anything." She cried. "This should all be yours. Please, take it. I can't take this, it's not right."

The slow stream of tears down Michonne's face increased in speed.

When the waitress approached their table located in the private room in the back if the resturaunt- she cleared her throat and asked politely if they needed more time to which Michonne nodded.

She wiped her face then looked to Sylvia who was just as much of a mess as her.

Michonne slid the briefcase back to her and looked away.

"Please, take it. It should be yours. If it isn't enough, there's more, I only brought that so you would believe me. Take it." She sniffed. "If you want the house, you can have that too."

"I don't want anything from him... I don't need anything from him." Michonne's voice chacked despite her trying to sound put together.

"You're a law student." When she saw Michonne was looking at her questioningly, she explained thay she knew about law school from the news and articles she'd read.

"I'll take out a loan." Michonne said. "I'll get a job, I'll do anything before I take that money. I'll sale my car, my jewelry, my shoes, I'll...do...anything else."

Michonne stood. "Thank you. You didn't have to be honest with me but you were. "

"You did everything you could for my daughter... I owe you..." Sylvia stood as well and asked with a shaky voice,"Will you visit her? Can you find it in your heart, to visit her at her final resting place?"

"I almost died..." Michonne said in a hoarse voice.

"I know, I'm sorry, so very sorry and I know you know, that she was troubled. She needed help. It wasn't her fault, it was mine and her father's, but not hers. She was just a kid." She cried.

Michonne took a deep breath. "It will be a long time before I can bring myself to visit her but I'm sorry for your loss. I have to go now."

Michonne's legs were drained if their energy as she walked numbly to her car.

She drove home in a daze, she couldn't even begin to describe how stupid she felt. She was embarrassed, hurt and angry. No one emotion was greater than the other.

She drove in front of the house she was currently resting her head at night- Rick's. Stepping out of the car, she could feel that her legs hadn't fully regained their energy and she walked slowly to the door and tried to opened it with the code. Then she remembered that Rick changed it right before she left.

He told her what it was but her thoughts were muddled and she couldn't remember.

He suggested she write it down incase this happened but she claimed she didn't need to.

Letting out a frustrated cry she knocked loudly on the door.

After a few knocks, Rick opened the door and stepped aside letting her in.

He closed the door behind her and said, "I thought you said you could remember?" She could hear the smile in his voice and she stayed standing with her back to him.

She dropped her purse to the ground then slowly and almost gracelessly turned to him.

He got a good look at her face and he frowned. "What's wrong."

Her legs slowly carried her to him.

He swallowed a lump in his throat when he felt her hand trail up his chest and stop when she was cupping his face.

They gazed at one another for the longest time before either of them made a move or said anything.

He could see it in her eyes that there was something bothering her and he just wanted her to tell him what.

As if she read his mind, she said, "I don't want to talk about it. Not now."

"Then when? I want us to be able to open up to one another. I want us to experience true intimacy, not just physical- more than that. Somethin deeper."

"Then should we talk?"

He nodded.

Rick placed his hand on top of hers that still rested on his face and grabbed it removing it from his face yet not letting go. He held onto her hand firmly as he lead her upstairs.

He lead them to his room and told her to sit on the bed.

Not knowing what he had planned but deciding to trust him, she did. He walked into the master bath and she heard water start running.

He returned to the room and lifted her from the bed princess style. She was going to trust him and not ask any questions, she would just see where things headed. He kicked the bathroom door closed after them and let her down.

Slowly he removed her top, then his own. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall into a crumpled pile on the floor.

Michonne followed his lead, doing the same. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra added that to the pile of clothes that was accumulating on the floor, then her panties.

His boxers were the last of the items to be added and he turned the running water off as the tub was now full.

"C'mere." He whispered and she stepped into his arms.

He hug her naked body to his and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

He grabbed her hand again and helped her into the hot water, he stepped in after her and let the soothing water engulf his body.

Michonne rested her back on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

She relaxed her body and leaned fully into him.

"Talk to me." He said in her ear.

Her hesitation let him know that it wasn't something she really wanted to talk about.

"Jasmine's mother reached out to me..."

"Mmm." He said indicating he was listening and she could continue.

"Victor left her everything. All of his assets went to her. I think it just proves how little I meant to him. I... feel worthless."

"Hey, you are not worthless... that man, didn't deserve you."

"It isn't just him making me feel this way. What if- everybody can't be wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone in my life... they either don't take me serious or they hate me. Victor never took me serious and like a fool I stayed, I thought the good far outweighed the bad and that it was good enough. Jasmine hated me. Andrea too, she didn't just start hating me overnight, the was pent up frustration... maybe she always has hated me. Lori hates me, my mom hates me... It has to be me- So many different types of people from different walks of life with completely different personalities, and they all think I'm pathetic. None of them have anything in common. They can't all be wrong."

The agony in her voice broke his heart, she was rough around the edges but she didn't deserve to feel like this.

"Turn around, look at me."

Michonne turned completly around until she was face to face with him.

He grabbed her face looking into her eyes and said, "they do have something in common, other than knowing you, they're all wrong. That's what they have in common. You are the type of woman people fear, they can sense your ambition, and your will to be great from a mile away- and they envy you. I could sense your ambition too, it's why I was attracted to you as soon as I laid eyes on you. I can tell that you were a strong woman. You are not perfect... no one is, that's ok. You can better yourself along the way. I can help you and you can help me, let's make each other better okay?"

Michonne's eyes roamed all over his face before settling on his lips then rose back to his eyes.

"Okay..." She agreed. "Let's make each other better."

"Good..." he whispered before lowering his lips to hers.

She grabbed the back of his head bringing him closer to her.

The kissed feverishly- her hand disappeared under the water and massaged his length until she felt him grow rock hard under her touch. She lead him to her entrance and lifted slightly before lowering herself on him.

She slowly slid down until he was fully engulfed by her warmth.

He moaned at the contact and let his hands rest gently at her backside.

She moved slowly atop him for more than one reason, she wasn't fully healed and she didn't this to be over too soon. After five years, she'd forgotten what it felt like to be filled by him. But this time was different, this time it wasn't * _just_ * sex. This time she was emotionally attached.

Her head rolled back and her mouth fell opened as she felt him return her movements. He kept her slow pace steady as he rolled his good upwards meeting her halfway.

He latched his mouth around her breast as they continued their slow, passionate lovemaking.

He couldn't tell if it was because he had gone a while without sex or because she felt too good, but he was close already. He placed his thumb on her clit and massaged her in a circular motion ensuring that she wouldn't be left unsatisfied.

When she came her walls clenched down so tightly on him that his seed exploded inside her as he released a satisfied groan.

She was breathing hard and she rested her forehead to his. "I'm all in. I'm with you, I want to be your girlfriend. "

He had a huge grin on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes." She said before kissing him tenderly. "I'm ready."

He released an excited laugh as he held her to him.

...

"Are you headed to class?" He asked with a smile, he couldn't keep the smile off his face since last night. Things were finally looking up, he hoped that she would come around and now that she did... He was currently the happiest man alive.

"Yeah." She said with a smile of her own. "I'm going to be in late tonight so if you get back before me don't panic, I haven't run off." She joked.

"That's definately what I would've thought." He said with a laugh. "How late are we talking though?"

"Umm..." She contemplated, "Pretty late. I have a few places to swing by."

He nodded his head slowly then pulled her to him, embracing her. "Be careful." He whispered in her ear- he then pulled away to place a kiss on her cheek- she caught his face with her palm and lead his lips to hers.

She wanted a real kiss.

Once they pulled away from each other, Rick's eyes were locked on hers in a lustful gaze.

A slow, satisfied smirk appeared on her face as she released herself from his grip. She turned away from him and went on her way.

...

"Are you going to keep smiling into space like that?"

Glenn asked with a worried look on his face.

Rick has been all smiles that morning. Whenever someone spoke to him about something, whether important or unimportant, he just had that far away look on his face- like he was just floating on cloud 9.

Glenn could have sworn he hear him release a school girl like sigh and it was beginning to creep him out.

"Dude! You're being extra weird and creepy. Come on! You promised we would have lunch at the coffeeshop today. You're supposed to introduce me to Maggie!" Glenn whined

"Huh?" Rick shook his head clearing his thoughts about Michonne.

"Seriously? What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I'm in love, man." Rick said with a goofy smile.

Glenn just shook his head at his lovesick boss.

"Let's just hurry and go."

...

Fortunately for Glenn, Maggie was working today.

Unfortunately for Rick, so was Andrea.

"Welcome to Peletier's guys how may I help you?" Maggie asked happily.

"U-um, w-what would you recommend?" Glenn stuttered.

Maggie told him how how good their new chicken chipotle, avocado panini was, so he ordered that.

"Usual for me Maggie."

"Ok... you sure? It's lunch you don't want something different?"

"Nah I'm good. By the way, Glenn here is interested in you."

Maggie blushed a bit before looking away shyly.

Rick gave Glenn a pat to the back then went to his booth leaving Glenn and Maggie to chat alone.

It was pretty empty today and there was no one else waiting in line so he wouldn't be a bother to their business.

Andrea took a seat across from Rick must to his annoyance.

She ignored the annoyance on his face and spoke anyway.

"I think it's silly that you're avoiding me. I have been your friend for years and you just threw me away. Do you know how that feels?"

"No, I don't. But I'm sure Michonne does." He fixed his hard stare on her.

She had some nerve.

"I didn't throw her away! I said some things that she needed to hear. They were hurtful and maybe even mean but she needed to hear it. I was angry"

"You obviously don't lack nerve. She didnt need to hear anything you said. She was going through more than enough! You were supposed to be there for her but you turned on her because you were confused about your feelings for me."

"I wasn't confused. I know what I was feeling. "What is it about me that wasn't good enough?"

"Andrea please don't."

"No. Don't dismiss me. I want to know."

"You're not her. That's what wasn't good enough." He said harshly.

She asked for the truth and he gave it to her.

Her eyes widened at his brutal honesty.

"Okay." She ran her tongue over her teeth.

She lifted from the seat with a huff.

"Enjoy your lunch." She walked to the back defeated.

"Dude, that was cold." Glenn said ad he finally made his way over to the table.

"She asked."

"Yeah but... you couldn't have been nicer?"

"Nothing I said would have sounded nice to her. So what's the point."

"I guess man. Oh look, there's our food." Glenn sat up straighter when Maggie placed their food on the table.

Maggie let her gaze linger on Glenn for a little while longer before pushing her hair being her ear then retreating back behind the register.

"Hey Maggie. " Rick called out. "You think you can add another one of those chicken sandwich thangs to go?"

"Sure thing! For your girlfriend?"

"Which one? Lori or Michonne?" Andrea said for only Maggie to hear.

Maggie nudged her with her mouth agape befire harshly whispering "stop!"

Andrea just shrugged before getting started on making the sandwhich.

...

Rick was currently waiting outside of Michonne's university with the lunch he just bought. It seemed like something she would enjoy and he knew she probably didn't eat lunch yet.

He texted her letting her know that he would be on his way just so that she was taken by complete surprise.

The parking lot was packed so he kept circling around until he spotted her talking to some guy that was way to close for his liking.

He frowned when he spotted them.

He pulled into a do not park space and parked there anyway. He took his seatbelt off and grabbed the bag.

Michonne saw him approaching and she silently thanked God that she would soon be saved from the annoying guy who couldn't take a hint. She clearly wasn't interested but he just was too damn persistent.

"Baby!" She said in an uncharacteristically, high pitched voice, slinging her arms around him.

Maybe he would back off now.

Rick looked at her with his eyebrow arched.

Her eyes pleaded for him to play along.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him.

"Hi, honey..." He said awkwardly.

Michonne cringed at the pet name. She would have to let him know later that she didn't like being called honey at all.

"You brought lunch? How sweet are you?" She said.

Looking over her shoulder to the man who was still staring at her she said, "isn't my baby just the sweetest?"

"Sure." He cleared his throat. "He's just the best. I forgot I had somewhere to go." He lied before scurrying away.

Michonne kept her arms around his neck and he kept his arms around her waist.

When the guy was out of sight Michonne dropped her arms and sighed.

"Thanks for playing along. I have a feeling that if we weren't so over the top with it he wouldn't leave me alone." She smiled. "You can let go now..."

He leaned in until his mouth was near her ear. "What if I don't want to?"

He was looking at her with that lustful gaze again and her heart nearly skipped a beat.

"How much time before your next lecture?"

She looked down at the time on her phone before answering, "fifteen minutes."

"That's more than enough time." He said in a raspy voice that was reserved for only her.

Before she could question his intentions, he lifted her up and carried her to his car.

There may have been people who saw, but he didn't care.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was breathy as the question left her lips.

He slid in the back seat next to her and shut the door.

"Ric- Oh!"

He wasting no time in lowering his head and tasting her.

Good thing she was wearing a skirt, all he had to do was slide her panties to the side and get his fill.

"Mmm" he moaned as his tongue moved skillfully against her heat causing electric jolts to course through her.

She threw her head back in ecstasy gripping his hair tightly as she lifted her hips due to the overwhelming please he was giving her with his tongue.

"Oh my god." She moaned. "Rick!"

He gripped her hips tighter keeping her in place.

She gave him no warning when came but he didn't mind. He lapped her pussy hungrily when she came. He lifted his head after placing a gentle kiss on her inner thigh.

"God, Rick." She breathed heavily licking her lips. "That was amazing." She had a faint smile on her face with her eyes closed. Her heavy breaths eventually slowed.

He couldn't help but laugh when he realized she was sleeping.

She looked too peaceful to bother, he would just let her sleep.

...

...

Sorry for the late update! Even now I'm busy, but for you guys, I had to update today!


End file.
